Always and Forever
by Moshimoro6785
Summary: Trini and Jason's dead daughter Turns out to be alive! Find out what happens when they find out she's rapidly aged and evil.
1. Choices

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction on my favorite couple (although they weren't a couple on the show.) Warning: I'm not a very good writer, but I have a huge imagination with ton of ideas, which is why I decided to give this a try. Please read and review of course, all criticism will be taking at heart, so if you need to strike me down, do it nicely pleaseeee..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except Diana, but she'll only be in the story for a little bit) Saban owns them.. so don't sue me! (  
  
"God! How long does this thing take?!" Trini asked as she lifted up the pregnancy test that was going to change her life forever.  
  
She had never suspected this, never thought that this was even a remote possibly in her life right now. A child? She and Jason had always been careful and had only recently confessed their love for each other. She dropped to the rim of the bathtub and anxiously waited for the test results.  
  
Her eyes strayed from the little plastic stick for a moment to look at the small picture; she kept of her and her lover near the sink. She smiled as the thoughts of the best day of her life resurfaced in her head.  
  
"What a great day to have a picnic, isn't it guys?" Zack shouted as he looked towards his two best friends who walked behind him, holding hands. He grins at the fact that they realized what everyone else had realized years ago. They were meant for each other. Looking forward, he sees his long-time girlfriend, Diana, with a basket full of goodies and runs towards her to kiss her sweetly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Diana. Thanks for inviting Trini and I to the picnic. Hope we're not intruding." Jason smiled as both Trini and him went to give her a hug.  
  
"Of course not! You two are more than welcome to hang out with us, the more the merrier!" Diana exclaimed.  
  
After the long conversations, laughter, and eating, Trini and Jason strolled the park, holding hands, silent and content at life the way it was right now.  
  
Jason suddenly stopped at a small bridge near the park, turned around and kissed Trini passionately on the lips, sending chills down Trini's spine. She smiled, "what was that for?"  
  
"For being you. I wanted to tell you something for a while already, but I haven't had the chance to tell you till now. I've never met anyone like you Trini. You're beautiful, courageous, smart, and full of life, so serene and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You mean everything to me and I wanted to tell you.. I love you Trini Kwan." He suddenly reaches in his pocket and holds out a dark blue velvet box and within the box, lays a small gold ring on a thin gold chain. "My grandma gave this to me before she has passed away and asked me to give it to the person that I was meant to be with. She said that I would just know that when it was time to give it to the person I love. I know now is the right time. This necklace symbolizes our love and my promise to love you forever."  
  
Trini gently lifts up her hair allowing Jason to place his symbol of love on her neck. She gently holds the ring of the necklace as tears of happiness fall down her cheek. Her eyes twinkled at the sound of the heavenly three words and she gently touch his cheek as he wiped away her tears and passionately kissed the man, who had just announced his love for her for the first time.  
  
"I love you too, Jason Scott."  
  
She smiled with amorous eyes and shook her head to bring herself back to reality, to the cruel reality of life. She soon stood up and looked at the pregnancy test.  
  
It was positive. 


	2. Goodbye my love

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update.. I'm just being lazy .. I promise to do better with it.. hopefully this chapter has more character development and plot development than the last one. Review.. but like I said before this is my first fan fiction so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: MMPR characters aren't mine.. they're Sabans. So no need to sue!  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Hey Angel. Are you ready for dinner yet?" called Jason peeking through the door.  
  
"Almost give me a few minutes to put on some make up." Trini came out of the bathroom and give Jason a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Great I'm starved." Jason made his way to the small little couch, next to the bed. He loosened his maroon tie and check that his black suit was in order. As he was checking if he had enough money in his wallet, Trini came out with a long backless black dress, revealing enough for Jason to get an eyeful but still decent. She elegantly placed a black hair strand on her face, with the rest of her tied up in an elegant bun. Stunned, Jason looked at her as though there was no woman in the world who was as beautiful as her.  
  
"Ready." Trini stated and made her way to Jason. I think it's best if I tell him at dinner tonight, although I don't think I'll ever be ready for a conversation like this.  
  
Jason grabbed her jacket off the bed and helped put her jacket on. "You look absolutely beautiful." He touched her shoulder, turning her, and gently caressed her face. "I love you." She smiled, with thoughts of relief, and kissed him. "I love you too Jason, always and forever."  
  
The couple drove to one of the most romantic restaurants in Switzerland; one that outlooks the mountains. Jason reserved a table right next to the window, so that they could view the scenery as they sat in a candlelight room. Trini's face glowed in the candlelight, and they both sat at the table holding hands.  
  
Throughout the dinner, the two best friends turned lovers conversed with ease and understanding, as they went on talking about their lives and the future. "The dinner was absolutely delicious Jason. This was a great choice to go for our one year anniversary. I've had a wonderful time." Trini said as she wiped her lips with the napkin. Now would be the best time to tell him the news. She held her composure and said, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Laughing, he stated, "That's funny, so do I."  
  
Interested in what he had to say. She goes, "You first."  
  
"Well, I got a call from Tommy today. The group needs me again Tri. They're looking for someone who can control the gold powers. and although Billy should have been the one taking the powers. something about his molecules wouldn't allow him to and so Tommy called the person he trusts the most to help the rangers. I'm going to be a power ranger again, Trini. I love the peace conference, but I think I'm going to make a bigger difference as a power ranger, as someone protecting the people."  
  
Shocked at what she was hearing. she was speechless. "Trini." he tenderly caressed her face. "You know I need to do this. I need to be a power ranger again. It's destiny that brought this power to me again."  
  
The fear of losing him started to engulf her if not to the distance, to the risks and dangers of being a power ranger. and a tear starting rolling down her face. "What about us, Jason? What about this?" Her voice shaking as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Trini. Angel. I love you. There will always be you and me; I want to be with you forever. I know you love the Peace Conference, but why don't you come back with me? You still have family at Angel Grove. Some of your closest friends are there too! And even if you say no, we can still work through this. People do long distances relationships all the time. even countries apart."  
  
More tears ran down her face. "I can't leave the Peace Conference Jason. I know the Peace Conference is making a difference and with you leaving, they couldn't afford losing another member of the peace conference." She started to panic. and she started to run away from her feelings. She had to make a choice. "I love you Jason Lee Scott and I want you to be happy. and if that means that you have to go and help the team. then you should do it. I'll still be around."  
  
Although disappointed that she decided not to come back with him, he was glad she understood. like he knew she would.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Trini and Jason stood by the fountain where Billy was going to teleport him into the command center. They held each other like there was no tomorrow. They kissed passionately and gradually released each other. Trini stepped away from the spot where they were.  
  
He can't leave he just can't.  
  
"Stay with me. I need you to stay with me."  
  
"Trini, we already discussed this. I thought you understood why I needed to do this."  
  
"I know you need to do this but I need you here with me."  
  
"Trini. I can't.. I have a duty to the rangers. You know that being a Ranger will be a part of my life forever."  
  
"I'm a part of your life..."  
  
"Trini. I have to do this. for me.."  
  
"Then please understand what I have to do now." She pauses and her eyes brimming with tears, "I can't be with you anymore Jason. I can't deal with the fear of losing you... not now."  
  
"Trini, you can't be serious."  
  
"I am serious. I'm sorry Jason. I can't do this.I hope you understand."  
  
"Trini."  
  
"Good bye Jason."  
  
Angered by her actions of the last few minutes, his eyes scorned and flared,  
  
"Good Bye."  
  
Next: "I'm not going to tell him." 


	3. When things go all to hell

Author's Note: Ahhh, so busy... but want to write thisssss .. lol thanks to everyone who's reviewed (All two of you... Really appreciate it though) ... hopefully u'll enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: MMPR characters aren't mine.. they're Sabans. So no need to sue!

"Trini! Open the door!! You can't stay in your room and sulk forever, you know?" Zack shouted to the door. It's been three days since Jason left, and all Trini has done is stay in her room. He knew she was hurting, but this is unhealthy and it needed to be changed now.

"Trini! You have three seconds to open this door or I'm breaking it down! I do not want to bond with your door, which I have named BOB, as much as I already have!" Trini chuckled, her eyes swollen and puffy from all her tears. She gradually got up and put on her bathrobe. She knew she wasn't going to get away from Zack this time. _:::It's time to tell him::: _

"One...."

"Two...."

"Two and a Half....."

Trini opened the door just as Zack was about to say three. As soon as the door opened, Zack saw her red puffy eyes and how frail looking she was. Zack quickly gave her the biggest hug in the world to show how much he cared.

"I was so concerned about you... Everyone's been worried about you. Kim's called, Billy's called, everyone's called..."

"But Jason."

Zach sighed as they sat on the bed and he hugged her shoulders and said, "He's hurting too you know. Plus, he's stubborn like that. But, I still don't understand why you broke up with him. You love him and I can see how much this is hurting you. I mean the only time you would come out would be for class and everyone at the conference was saying how distraught you look. Please don't be doing a Kimberly and the letter thing. You and I both know how big of mistake that was and how much Kimberly is hurting from that too."

"Zack... Kimberly and my circumstances are completely different. She did it because she didn't want him to be alone and unhappy and she knew that Catherine would gladly keep him company... I did it because... I knew I had to."

"You knew you had to??? Trini, what are you talking about? Is it the distance thing? Because you know, I know you and Jason can survive the distance. I watched you two fall in love, I know that your love is a lot stronger than a few thousand miles. So tell me why."

"Zack, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone from back home."

"Trini, please! You know I would never betray your confidence like that. You are like my sister, I would never... you know that."

"I know. But this is bigger than you think... Zack," sighing heavily, "I'm pregnant Zack. I've taken numerous pregnancy tests and the doctor confirmed it before Jason left. I'm about 2 months along now."

"You're.... Pregnant?? I think I need to sit down."

"Zack... you are sitting down."

"Oh right. Did you tell him? Cuz if you did and he left you like this??? Best friend or not, I'll kick his butt and.."

"ZACK!" yelled Trini, "I didn't tell him. He was determined to become the gold ranger. I had to let him go this way."

"But why?"

"Because I feared for his life and the life of our child. As much as I loved being part of the Power Rangers, I do not want our child to be in that kind of danger. Plus, if Lord Zedd knew about this, I would be a walking target for him to kidnap and use against the power rangers. Not only that Zack, but had Jason known before he left, he wouldn't have taken the Gold Ranger powers and regretted it for the rest of his life. I don't want my child to be a regret nor do I want Jason to stay here because of a child we created together... I just can't Zack..." She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears started to roll down. "That's why I'm not going to tell him."

"What??!? Trini, I'm pretty sure we will see the rangers eventually and you can't hide away forever. And Although, I'm 100 sure you will be a great mother, your child deserves to know his father. I mean, I'm almost sure that your baby will grow up and someday ask you who his father is... and you can't let Jason not see his first born grow up. This is his baby too... Unless you're thinking of ... you know... are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you thinking about ... Abortion?" Zack shuttered. He fully believed in pro-choice, but only in the extreme circumstances, like rape and incest.

"I have to say I did think about it. I mean I'm 18 years old, I can't have a child; I am a child. This is a huge responsibility and I had so many other goals to fulfill, like going to college, getting a degree, doing more traveling... But, I don't think I have the heart to have an abortion. This child was created with love... and I just couldn't destroy something Jason and I made together.. no matter how corny that sounds."

"Good for you Tri." Zack smiled for his very best friend and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Look no matter what you decide about telling Jason, although I fully believe you should but understand the circumstances, I will be here for you 100 no matter what."

Trini smiled and gave Zack the biggest hug she could give. "Thank you for being there Zack. I knew I could count on you."

"What are you going to do now though, Tri? Will the conference let you stay?"

"Well, I haven't talked to the board yet, but hopefully they will let me stay and if so, I'll stay till the 8 month, which I'll go back to Angel Grove to have this baby. Angel Grove is my home, maybe it could be my baby's too."

"The Rangers are at Angel Grove though."

"I know. But Angel Grove is pretty big place and I could always live in Stone Canyon, which is far enough to avoid, but close enough to home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah... I can do this; if not for me then for my child."

Angel Grove

Ernie's Juice Bar

"Jase, have I told you how great it is to have you back on the team!?!" Tommy smiled as he patted his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Hey man. It's great to be back...Being a ranger again, the intensity, the power, the thrill of it all once again, it's just great... " Jason said as he attempted to smile.

"Still thinking about Trini?" Tommy asked with concern, knowing what happened the night he left. ::: Talk about being on the same boat... I wonder where Kim is now anyways... and if that Brian guy is ... ugh::: Tommy shuttered at the thought.

"I still just can't believe that she doesn't want to be with me because of the distance."

"Hey, you don't know that. She didn't really tell you a reason, did she?"

"No... but there isn't any other reason I can possibly think of. Our relationship was fine before this; I love her and .... I thought she loved me. But if she can break up with me because of this distance, then maybe she didn't love me at all."

"I felt the same way when Kimberly broke up with me, and at least you know it wasn't for someone else... Tommy winched and reminded himself that he has another girlfriend that isn't Kim. "Anyways, I'm sure Trini had better reasons than the distance. I mean she asked you to stay with her Jase and you didn't. Maybe she felt that you didn't love her."

"Tri knows I love her, and she knows why I left. If Zack and Trini were asked, I know without a doubt that they would have taken the position of the gold ranger too. It's in our blood, man. Its part of us forever; the responsibility, the bond, everything."

"I..."

"Hey Jase... the blonde girl over there sent you this smoothie..." Ernie stated and pointed to this girl, wearing a leather jacket, sitting at the bar. She gave Jason a seductive smile and waved to him.

Tommy grinned. ::: This girl will definitely keep Jason's mind off of Trini...::: "Hey Jase, you should go thank her for the drink."

"Tommy... I don't know..."

"Look I'm going to do what the others did for me when Kim broke up with me... and that's to keep your mind off of Trini..."

"She doesn't look like my type..."

"I didn't say to ask her out... just thank her for the drink man."

"All right all right." Jason smiled as he got out of his chair and approached the juice bar. ::: Here goes nothing...:::

"Hey thanks for the drink. That was real thoughtful of you."

"No problem... I thought you might have been thirsty." She smiled and coyly hinted for Jason to sit in the free seat next to her.

Jason graciously took the seat and smiled. "I'm Jason. Jason Lee Scott."

"I'm Emily. Emily Andrews."

Author's Note: Heh Heh. Now for the fun part....


	4. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Yay! I'm kind of updating more frequently now.. whoo hoo!! Thank you for the reviews hhstyle, wenwen, and yellowlighting.. heh heh and to answer your question wenwen, you'll just have to read on to find out if they get back together. I apologize for some of the formatting of the last chapters. I'm new at this and learning through the chapters. O.o just a hint on this chapter: Kim's coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, Saban does (thank them). So no suing!  
  
6 months later at the Peace Conference  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Trini quickly rushed out of the bathroom to try to get to the phone. "Ugh. I think I've definitely had enough of waddling like a duck for the rest of my lifetime. Hello?"  
  
"Well miss Trini Kwan, took you long enough to answer the phone!" The energetic girl said on the phone. "How are things right now?"  
  
"Kim!! I thought you were calling later. Well, I feel like I'm carrying a ton of bricks all the time twenty four hours seven days a week, I'm waddling like a duck, and I can't see my feet, much less put on some shoes and socks. But other than that, things have been just fine. When are we meeting together at the airport?" Trini asked. A few days after she told Zack, Kimberly had called Trini to make sure she was all right with the breakup. Kimberly was her confidant and more importantly, her best friend; this was not something Trini would never keep from her. After finding out, Kimberly skipped one week of practice just to see her and care for her. After winning silver in the Pan Global Championships, Kimberly came to Switzerland and both she and Zack helped Trini through the whole pregnancy: the confrontation of Trini's parents, the sonograms, and the whispers and rumors of people around the peace conference. Kimberly left last week for Florida to pick up some things she left in storage, while Zack and Trini packed her things from Switzerland. A few months before, Kimberly and Trini decided to finally go home to Angel Grove and bought an apartment together, like Trini had planned all those months ago. Although Kimberly didn't know it, Trini secretly hoped that Kimberly and Tommy would get back together again, even though they both shut the power ranger gang out of their lives for a while now and wanted to avoid them as much as they can.  
  
"Hey! That ton of bricks is my god son or daughter you're talking about!" Kimberly cried out laughing. "Well my flight comes in a little earlier than yours and since you're "waddling" and extremely SLOW. I'll go meet you at your gate."  
  
"Ha ha ha. ow" Trini flinched as the baby started to kick. "I think this baby didn't like the food I ate this morning."  
  
"Well what did you have?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs. with pickles"  
  
"Ugh." Kimberly shuttered and sarcastically stated, "Hmmm. I wondered why he/she could have possibly not liked that. and by the way, Trini, I still wished that you asked the doctor for the baby's sex. I hate having to keep on saying he or she."  
  
Trini laughed. "I was in the mood for eggs and pickles! If the baby didn't want it then maybe he/she will stop giving me these weird cravings. It's even creeping Zack out! And no, I want the baby's sex to be a surprise."  
  
"All right all right. Until tomorrow Trini Kwan, where we start our new life and maybe even confront our pasts, like you know who."  
  
"Kim, we've discussed this."  
  
"I know I know, but it's still not too late. I know Jason would want to be there for the birth and youu knowww it tooo."  
  
"How about this; when you tell Tommy that you still love him and want him back and the reasons for the infamous letter of yours, I'll go up to Jason and his girlfriend of a long time now BY the way, and say, "Hey Jason. I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant with your kid. and I'm still in love with you!"  
  
"Okay point taken. But, he's gotta know sometime."  
  
"Or he doesn't. Kim, I'll be ruining his life now. I didn't tell him because it would endanger our child's life, but I guess I also just didn't have the guts. plus he was already with Emily by then." :::::::Sigh. I wanted so much to be with him, to help him . I want him to be here with me.but he has a new girlfriend, a new life. He has no time for me now or this child. I chose this path and I'll stick to it.::::::::  
  
"I know and I just wished you changed your mind. Jason would make a great father."  
  
"He would have."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to stop this because I'm making you feel bad and that's not good for the baby. Happy thoughts Tri. Our new life is just a few hours away."  
  
Trini Smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Kim. Have a good night."  
  
The Switzerland Airport  
  
"Flight 2022 to California is now boarding."  
  
"Tri, that's you," Zack stated with heavy eyes and a heavy heart.  
  
"Zack, thank you so much for everything, for all that you have done for me all my life. I love ya, Zack. Anyways, it's only for one month, then you're coming down for the birth of your Godson right?" Trini hugged him and held him tight.  
  
"Yea of course! I wouldn't miss that for the world Tri. Just saying, the peace conference isn't going to be the same without you."  
  
Trini smiled and finally let go of their bear-tight hug. "Okay Zack, I better go. This isn't goodbye; more like a see you later."  
  
"Well then Trini, I will see you later." Zack smiled and gave her another quick hug before she left into the Gate. Smiling, he waved to her one more time and departed.  
  
Zack's Apartment  
  
Zack suddenly woke up in the middle of his nap by the sound of the phone ringing. ::: That must be Diana calling about dinner tonight.::::  
  
"Hey Dee baby. I just woke up from a nap. There was so much traffic when I was driving back from the airport dropping off Trini. I got so tired baby. Lemme call you back so your Zack-man can you give you all the attention you deserve. "  
  
"Dee baby? Zack-man? Baby? I think that you've mistaken me for you girlfriend man."  
  
"Oh Tommy?!"  
  
"Yea. Hey. I called cause I wanted to see how you were doing. but you got me curious, where is Trini going? I thought she still had a few months at the Peace Conference."  
  
:::Shoot.::: "Ummm She went to do something for the conference."  
  
"I thought you guys were done traveling."  
  
"Well, a friend of hers needed her to go, so she did!" ::: I hope that sounds believable::: "How's everything? How's the gang?"  
  
"Everything's good. but I was actually hoping to speak with Trini, but I guess I can't now. hey maybe you have her number at where ever she went."  
  
"Why do you want to speak to Trini?"  
  
"Honestly. It's cause Jason isn't doing too well."  
  
"What?! Is he okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"That's the problem. He won't open up to me. and I think it is ranger business because Emily has seen the change in him too, but he refuses to tell her."  
  
"Jason and Trini haven't spoken since they broke up all those months ago. What makes you think that Jase is going to open up to Trini?"  
  
"Because Jason still loves her. I know he's dating Emily but you can see it in him. He never talks about Emily the same way he talks about Trini. He wants to call her and talk to her, but I think he's being stubborn. Emily and him have also been fighting a lot lately. I think she realizes there's someone else in his heart too." :::Wow. Jase and I are kind of in the same boat aren't we?:::  
  
"You really think he still loves her? I mean he did choose the ranger business over her."  
  
"Yeah, but you know he did it because of his sense of duty to be a hero and to save the world. You know Jase as well as I do. I mean I don't' even know why I have to explain this to you Zack. Jason is in trouble and he wont' tell me. If Trini ever cared for him at all, she would want to help him and help the rangers. I hate to be hasty about this bro, but I know there is something wrong and I think time is running out. so if you could please give me her number, or just tell her Jason needs her."  
  
"I can't.." :::Trini needs to help Jason. and Jason needs to do the same. I should tell Tommy the truth, but I promised Trini and Kim I wouldn't tell them.::::  
  
"What? Why can't you?"  
  
"Because if I do, I'll be betraying a secret that I promised to keep."  
  
"What? What secret? Zack?"  
  
:::Here goes.I hope I'm doing the right thing.. Secret or not. Tommy should know. Maybe with this. things might finally turn around. :::::"Look Trini isn't in the Peace Conference anymore. Kimberly and she got a place together at Angel Grove. They're going back Tommy."  
  
"Kim? You mean, My Kim?" ::: She's coming back? Maybe. just maybe. wait. You can't think like this. you have Cat and you're in a great relationship.. Just because the love of your life is coming back. shit. ::: "Zack, where are they staying? You have to tell me."  
  
"Lemme get the address. hold on" ::: I hope I'm making the right decision.:::  
  
Tommy shocked by all the information he was now trying to retain, silently prayed that this may be the answer to everything. ::: I can't believe Kim is back. My Kimberly. maybe everything will finally get resolved. we can only hope.:::  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Trini and Kim's Apartment  
  
"Hey Tri, pass me that light bulb over there at the box." Kim called out while trying to unscrew the dead light bulb in the baby's room. "You know, I still can't believe how many repairs we're going to have to do to this place!! You know I think that we should dress scandalously and flirt with the cute next door neighbors and get them to help us with all these repairs."  
  
Trini smiled and passed the light bulb to her. "Kim, I'm sure that the cute next door neighbors would not want to see an 8 month pregnant woman dressing scandalously. "  
  
"Hey! You never know."  
  
Trini laughed as she walked into the living room and suddenly flinched in pain. :::Ow.. I have been having this pain all day.::: "You know we should have put in the phone first. What if Zack tries to call?  
  
"Zack wouldn't call now, he'll let us settle down first. Hey. I'm going to try and fix the leak in the sink. Since you're right next to the coffee table, can you get the tools on it?" Kim called out as she started to head for the kitchen sink.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
As soon as Trini picked up the tools from the coffee table, Trini's body suddenly screamed in pain. "owww." She cried as her hand tried to grab on to the couch end before her legs started to give way. "Kim. Help!"  
  
"Tri?" Kim soon rushed to her friend side. "Are you okay? What wrong?"  
  
"It's the baby. Something's wrong. Ow." Trini cried out in pain. ::: Please don't let me be in labor. it's too soon, just too soon..:::  
  
"Tri, I'm going to take you to the hospital. here, lean on me." Kim said as she helped her friend out of the apartment and into the car. "You're going to be okay Trini."  
  
Trini quickly nodded as another wave of pain came to her. ::: Please let my baby be okay.::::  
  
Teaser: "Kim?"  
  
Author's note: Review review reviews! But be kind. :P U don't have to be ..but still.. I'd much rather you be! Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. I didn't get a chance to edit this .. but I will as soon as I can. 


	5. This I Promise you

Author's note: o.O more reviews! Yay... lol. Thanks for the great reviews... I'm actually getting pretty into writing this. So hopefully you'll see chapters more often.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.. Saban does.. no suing!  
  
Billy's House.  
  
"Billy, we need to talk," Kat said as she stepped into his house putting her jacket on the coat hanger.  
  
"Kat, there's nothing to talk about." Billy said walking back towards the lab.  
  
"There is something to talk about. I know you feel this attraction between us because Billy I feel it to." Katherine took his hand as he was walking away and put her hand against him face. Billy's face eased into her hand, but pushed away as soon as he realized this was a mistake.  
  
"Have you forgotten about your boyfriend Tommy, one of my nearest and dearest friends of all time?" Billy turned away from her, as her sad face broke his heart.  
  
"Look, Tommy and I have been having problems for a long time now."  
  
"That doesn't mean that we can be together. You're still dating him."  
  
"I don't love Tommy. He doesn't love me either. I was always the rebound girl for him..."  
  
"I don't want you to date me just to get back on Tommy for being his rebound girl."  
  
"That is not the case, Billy. Both Tommy and I knew that this wasn't going to last forever: it wasn't meant to be between us. It's not even that Billy. I'm falling in love with you. You and I are meant to be together, Billy. I can feel it and I know so can you."  
  
Billy turned to her shocked, "You're falling in love with me?"  
  
Kat smiled and nodded, "Yes Billy, I am in love..."  
  
Billy kissed her passionately, leaving Catherine momentarily shocked, but quickly falling into his arms.  
  
"I love you Katherine."  
  
"I love you too, William."  
  
As Billy held her tight in his arms, he soon asked her, "What are we going to do now?" As they held each other as ever so tightly, they pondered on the best solution.  
  
********** Kim and Trini's Apartment  
  
"Kim?"  
  
Tommy opened the door to the Kim's apartment and saw Kim helping Trini put on her jacket.  
  
"Tommy?? Is that you? How did you know we were here..." Kim asked as she struggled to help Trini to the car.  
  
"Yea... Zack told me but only because I asked him to. Here let me help...My gosh Trini.. You got kind of big..." He exclaimed as he took Trini by the arm.  
  
"Ah... I'm not fat if that's what you are inferring, thank you very much ... I'm pregnant." Trini winced once again as the pain shot through her body.  
  
Tommy stared wide-eyed in shock. "Pregnant?!? Trini, when did you... why didn't you tell us? Who's the father..."  
  
"Hospital now... questions later Tommy.." Kim interrupted as the three of them got into the car.  
  
*******  
  
Angel Grove County Hospital  
  
Kim and Tommy sat quietly in the waiting room hoping to find out what's wrong with Trini.  
  
After long moments of silence that felt like forever, Tommy finally spoke.  
  
"You should have told us that you two were coming back... or that she was pregnant. We could have helped you, you know?"  
  
"What and endanger the life of Trini and her child, while you guys were fighting Lord Zedd or all the other evils in the world?"  
  
"We still could have helped you know... you guys didn't have to do this by yourselves... I mean what kind of bastard would leave her to go through this alone?"  
  
"That "Bastard" is your best friend..."  
  
"What? Jason? He's the father?" Tommy once again stared in shock as everything was finally starting to make sense to him. "Oh! So that's why Trini broke up with him... it wasn't that she wasn't in love with him or because of the distance, but because she was pregnant and she didn't want him to endanger to child by him being a power ranger."  
  
"Yeah... she's been so strong through all this... her dad refuses to talk to her and her mom sends her money whenever she can... she worked so hard to maintain her strength for this child.. But I feel like inside, she's breaking up. She wants to see her family and she wants to be with Jason, but life doesn't make that possible for that to happen right now... I don't even know if I could stay as strong as she has if I was in the same position."  
  
Tommy looked at Kim with devoted eyes and reassured her by holding her tight and kissing her on her head. "Kim, no matter what... I'll always be here for you, even if we are a hundred miles apart."  
  
"You say that now... but look at us now. I broke up with you through a letter and we haven't spoken since then..."  
  
"Kim, I ..." The rush of nurses running into Trini's room interrupted what he was about to say. The doctor runs out of the room looking for Tommy and Trini.  
  
"Doctor Gibbons, what's wrong? Is everything okay with Trini and the baby?" Kim exclaimed, worried to death that something could be wrong.  
  
"One of the babies was in distress and it affected Trini as well as it has knocked her unconscious. We need to do an immediate C-section so that both mother and children will be fine."  
  
Tommy and Kim both stared wide-eyed until Kim spoke up. "Children? Trini is having TWO kids?"  
  
"Yes, we actually found another faint heartbeat in the sonogram. We believe Trini has Twin to Twin Transfusion syndrome, otherwise known as TTTS, in which the blood passes disproportionately from one baby to the other, which may explain why the doctor in Switzerland didn't hear the faint heartbeat."  
  
"That sounds serious. Will both babies be all right?" Kim asked with concern.  
  
"We are not sure, which is why we would like to do the c-section as soon as we can. If not, both children could be in serious danger right now."  
  
"It's a month early before her due date; won't that be a serious risk factor as well?"  
  
"Not as much of a factor than the TTTS. The only problem is the doctors and I need consent on doing surgery or a blood transfusion and since Trini is unconscious, we need her emergency contact to sign these papers."  
  
"Who is her emergency contact?"  
  
"It says here: Zackary Taylor"  
  
"But he's unreachable right now."  
  
"We need him to sign these papers or else we're not permitted to do anything."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We'll get Zack right away." Tommy interrupted. Kim turned to him and pondered what he was going to do to get Zack here. Tommy pulled Kim aside, back into the waiting room. "Look, I'm going to get Billy to transport Zack here. It's the only way Kim."  
  
Kim, knowing Trini was going to freak out about this when she woke up, nodded and replied, "Tommy, I want to thank you... "  
  
"Shhh.. Beautiful, there's never a need for that... and if anything... lets do it after we save Trini and our godchildren huh?" Tommy smiled and gives Kim a comfort hug that sent chills on Kim's spine. ::: Everything's going to be all right Kim. I'll come through on this, for you. I promise with all my heart. ::: 


	6. The Truth revealed

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters  
  
Comments: sigh I wish more people would read this! ( but thank you everyone for the reviews I've gotten, but more, more, more! ( hee hee I sound very greedy right now.. but the reviews tell me to keep on writing.. so send more reviews over!  
  
~*~  
  
Billy's House  
  
Billy's communicator beep, while the Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Kat and Emily were sitting on his couch watching Dirty Dancing.  
  
As Emily snuggled closer to Jason, she asked, "Billy, what was that going off?"  
  
Billy stared at Jason and attempted to answer, "Oh... that's uhh... watch beeping off reminding me to feed... my fish... I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll come with you." Kat hastily said and got off the couch and walked off to the garage lab with Billy.  
  
As Billy and Kat got into the lab, he pressed the communicator and asked, "Tommy, what's up? Did you forget that we were meeting up today to watch a movie? Sorry dude, but we started the movie without you."  
  
Tommy answered, "That's fine but Billy, I need to you to teleport Zack right away and take him to Angel Grove Hospital right away."  
  
"Wha? What's wrong? Are you okay? Why do u need Zack?"  
  
"There's no time for that, Billy. Everything will be answered when you get here, I promise, but this is a matter of life and death."  
  
"Tommy, are you sure you're alright?" Kat asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. However, I really need Zack to get here as soon as possible. He already knows where to go and what to do; we just need to get him here now."  
  
"Okay, okay. Kat will tell Jason to get Emily out of here and I'll teleport him in now."  
  
"Thanks Billy. Get back to me as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks. Out."  
  
Kat walked out of the lab and quickly gave Billy a kiss on the cheek and a supporting hand on his shoulder. As soon she left, Billy started to locate and teleport Zack.  
  
"Hey Jase, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, Kat," Jason said and kissed Emily on the cheek as he got off the couch.  
  
As soon as they got into the kitchen, Kat whispered, "Jason, you need to get Emily out of here. Tommy needs Billy to teleport Zack in from Switzerland to Angel Grove Memorial."  
  
"Is everything okay with him?"  
  
"Yea, everything is okay with him. I'm guessing it's someone else who needs Zack there. He said it was life and death, but he didn't tell us anything."  
  
Jason felt chills on his spine. ::: Something is wrong with someone I love, I can feel it...::: "Okay. Here's what you're going to do; you're going to get Zack here as soon as you can, while I drop off Emily and here for Angel Grove Hospital first all right?" Kat nodded. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Jason stepped back into the living room, yawning and stretching his arms and said, "Hey guys. I'm really exhausted. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Hey Emily, would you mind if I took you home now Em? I'm really beat with all the practice I had today."  
  
Emily got up and nodded, as Jason took her hand waving goodbye to everyone. As soon as they left, Kat told the rest of the gang what was happening and they all helped out where ever they could on getting Zack here as soon as possible.  
  
****** Angel Grove Hospital  
  
"Hi. My name is Jason Lee Scott and I'm looking for someone named Thomas Oliver. Do you know if he's here?" Jason asked the nurse at the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Thomas Oliver is not on the patient list. Is there anything else I could do for you?" Nurse Green asked.  
  
"Well, maybe you could tell me if you saw a tall, very handsome, very muscular guy with brown hair most likely in the ponytail?"  
  
"Oh yes! He was quite handsome; he came in with two young women, one who was having labor pains I believe. He would probably be in the waiting room around the Maternity Ward on the third floor." Nurse Green exclaimed.  
  
"All right... thank you so much," Jason stated as he ran to the third floor as fast he could. As soon as he got to the living room, he saw Tommy sitting there by himself and called out Tommy's name.  
  
"Jason?" Tommy asked, again confused. ::: Man. There are too many revelations today... as soon as all of this is done... I'm taking a break. :::  
  
"Hey man. What's wrong? Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you with anything! You had me worried to death," Jason said as he gave Tommy a hug.  
  
"You know I would call you if I had the chance. But things just happened so quickly. Is Zack here yet?"  
  
"I called them before I got here. They said that he's teleported in and they are on their way..."  
  
"Jason?" Kim entered the waiting room with two coffees in her hands.  
  
"KIM!? Is that you?!?" Jason cried and gave her the biggest bear hug in the world, almost making Kim spill the coffees.  
  
Kim laughed, "Hey Jason. I guess you missed me huh?"  
  
"Of course I missed you! How could I not miss you? You're like a little sister to me."  
  
"I missed you too, Jason. I'm sorry this couldn't be in better terms."  
  
"What is going on? Who's in trouble and how does that relate with Zack?"  
  
"Jason, there's something we have to tell you. I think you may have to sit down for this."  
  
"All right," Jason said wary of what was about to happen, sat down on the chair.  
  
"The girl who needs Zack's help right now is Trini. She's pregnant Jason and while we were unpacking, she started having labor pains one month early to her due date. Now she's having complications and needs to get a C- section done. Zack is her emergency contact and he needs to sign papers in order for her to have the surgery."  
  
Stunned by the news and gradually trying to put the pieces together. "Is she going to all right? Tell me she's going to be all right."  
  
Kim put her hand on his shoulder. "She needs to have this C-section Jason."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"A few weeks after you two broke up."  
  
"I'm the father..."  
  
"Jason, did you have any doubts on that?"  
  
"No. Just reassuring the obvious I suppose... Why... uh... why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She did it for you and for the babies."  
  
"Babies? There is more than one child?"  
  
"Yes, but we only found out about that now."  
  
He quickly got up in an frenzy. "How could this be for me!? How could she want this? How could she break us apart like that?!?! I would have given this world up for her... she knows it too."  
  
"But when she asked you, you didn't. She didn't want you to give this up because she was pregnant and she didn't want you to give it up for her. She wanted you to be happy and she knew this was the best way."  
  
Stressed with concern, Jason put his hand on his face still shocked with all that's been happening. "Can I... can I... go see her?"  
  
"Sigh... of course you can go see her. But I should remind you, she's unconscious... so whatever you say to her, she won't be able to answer back... She loves you Jason. But she felt that love meant for her to let you go to be happy. What's past is past... You can't reverse time..." ::Sigh... I should be taking my own advice. ::  
  
Jason stood up and gave Kim a hug. "Thank you Kim." He then walks toward Trini's room and carefully looks through the door to see her. His Trini, with her pregnant belly, looked more beautiful than ever to him. It was then he realized that he was going to become a father. Although he need there would be trials and tribulations, he loves her and he will love these children just as much. He gently kissed Trini's forehead and held her resting hand.  
  
"Trini, I know you're deeply sleeping at the moment, but I believe that you can hear me when I say this, so please hear me out. I love you Trini. I have always loved you, even before we became power rangers. I remember the first time I met you; I was so awestruck by your beauty and your serene self. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world and yet today, I was mistaken. Because everyday I see you, you become more and more beautiful. And now that you're pregnant, I thought you have never looked more radiant to me in my life."  
  
Jason paused a moment and give her a kiss on the hand.  
  
"Trini, I wish you would have told me. I would have done things differently. I thought that no matter what in the end we would be together, but when you broke things off, I was heartbroken and tried to move on with Emily. But, you were never off my mind, not once. If I knew what I found out today, I would have never left you that day in Switzerland, but I felt I had a duty to go back and be the gold ranger. I haven't told anyone this, but I'm losing the gold powers, Trini. Alpha and Zordon know, but the others don't. I mean out of all the people Tommy and Trey could have chosen, why did they chose someone who couldn't handle the powers? I'm so lost and confused right now Trini and I need your guidance. Angel, you can't leave me again like before, you're my best friend and you are the love of my life. Knowing that you are here, I can't imagine my life a second without you. I know I'm still "dating" Emily, but she never meant anything to me, no matter how evil this was, she was here to get my mind off of you... I got to make that choice to leave you that night in Switzerland and I've regretted every moment, but now the roles are reverse, Trini. My dear sweet angel, please don't leave me, don't make the same mistake I did."  
  
Jason held her hand tight, as tears rolled down his eyes. Suddenly, he felt her hand press tight against his and just by her signal, he knew she heard him.  
  
Things are finally looking brighter after all.  
  
~*~  
  
*So hope you guys liked this one. Here's a teaser for the road:  
  
"Tommy, we need to talk."  
  
"There were complications with the c-section."  
  
o.O can't wait right? 


	7. I don't love you anymore

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters  
  
Comments: Sigh ... more comments pleaseee!!! ( ... btw anyone know what is going on with Fanfiction.net? I get a ton of emails saying the same thing... hmm... anyways on with the show!  
  
Billy's Car  
  
"So NOW do you want to tell us what is going on Zack?" Adam asked. Everyone in the van was looking confused and curious as to why they were going to the hospital and for whom.  
  
:::sigh::: "They are going to kill me again for this... but Kimberly and Trini are back in Angel Grove. They just moved in today." Zack explained as he waited for the bombardment of questions to attack him any second now.  
  
"They're back?" Kat questioned. Suddenly she realized that Tommy and Kim were together in the hospital. A pang of jealousy shot through her body; she didn't love Tommy, but she didn't want to feel like she was second-best and to Kim, she was always second-best.  
  
"I don't get it though, why are they in the hospital? Are they hurt? And why do they need you there?" Billy exclaimed. As one of the original members, he was shocked he didn't hear about any of this. How could they not know that he would want to be there for them? He was hurt by all the secrets they have kept from him. They were like sisters to him. He sighed dejectedly and once again started to focus on the road as the light turned green.  
  
"Ummm... Uhhh.. There really isn't a easy way of saying this... but Trini is pregnant."  
  
"PREGNANT?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~ Angel Grove Hospital  
  
"Tommy!" Zack yelled as he ran down the corridors with Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Billy and Adam in tow.  
  
"Hey..." Tommy gave them all a hug. "I'm going to go get the doctor so you can sign the consent forms man."  
  
"All right..." as soon as Tommy left for the doctor, Zack went to Kim. "How is she? Is she all right?"  
  
"She's unconscious right now, but other than that... they're not really telling us. I presume she's all right. Jason's in there with her right now."  
  
"Jason? So, he knows now? Is he okay about it?"  
  
"Yes he knows... and he seems all right. He is a little awestruck and shocked and dazed... but wouldn't you be?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And Btw..." Kim lightly slaps him on the head, but then gives him a great big hug.  
  
"HEY! What was THAT for?"  
  
"For telling our secret to Tommy..."  
  
"Uhh.. You're welcome.. I think..." Zack smiled and return Kim's hug by lifting her up and giving her a great big kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ah humm.. Guys.. this is Doctor Gibbons... He's here with the consent forms."  
  
"Hi..." Zack said as he shook Doctor Gibbons hand, while the others stood around him, "I'm Zackary Taylor."  
  
"Hi. These are the consent forms to allow us to perform a C-section on her, as well as do a blood transfusion if needed. It's standard procedure in case something happens."  
  
"But if she has the C-section, she and the baby will be all right, right?"  
  
"I can't give you any guarantees Mr. Taylor, and I'm guessing Ms. Johnson and Mr. Oliver didn't update you on the news."  
  
"News? What News?" Rocky asked curiously, "I mean how much more news can we get today? Kim's back. Trini's back. Trini's pregnant and having a baby and Jason is the father!" Everyone in the background started to giggle. No one seemed to notice that Billy and Kat were secretly holding hands.  
  
Kim started to speak and with a big smile said, "Trini's not having just one kid, she's having two. She's having twins' guys!"  
  
"TWINS!?!" Everyone exclaimed, but smiled in happiness. Rocky interrupted the cheering and smiling with, "So, who gets to be the Godfather?"  
  
"Me, of course..." Tommy interrupted, "I mean I am the father's best friend."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Zack teased, "I was promised Godfather."  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are all excited... I thought you guys would be more critical about it. I mean they are so young and stuff...I also thought you guys may not have wanted to see me..." Kim said.  
  
"Well... I mean we were definitely shocked," Billy replied, "But, I think we've been through that stage of shock and critical-ness in the car. And why would we ever be upset at you, Kim? We love you. No matter what happens in the relationships. I'm just upset that you guys didn't tell me. I mean, I'm your best friend guys."  
  
"Billy, you were so close to the rangers, we just couldn't let you know cause then Jason might find out and etcetera etcetera... You know we love you Billy," Kim said with a smile and gave him another big hug.  
  
Everyone turned to see Jason coming out of the room, while all the doctors rushed to get Trini into the surgery room. All of them headed towards him and gave him a comforting hug.  
  
Aisha was the last one to hug him, "Are you okay Jase?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm okay. I'm just worried about the surgery and whether or not they'll come out okay."  
  
"They'll be fine Jase ... Trini's a fighter and with what Zack has said over the car, the babies are a fighter too. They get through this."  
  
"I hope so..." Jason said, as Tommy put a helping hand on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Hours later...  
  
Tommy started to pick up the 7 coffees from the cafeteria when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder. He turned to see his girlfriend, Katherine.  
  
"Tommy, we need to talk."  
  
"Now isn't the time, Kat. Our friends need us."  
  
"There is never a good time for this talk, Tommy."  
  
"What do you want to talk about Kat?"  
  
"I want to talk about us, Tommy."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Tommy, "we" aren't working out and we haven't been working out for a long time Tommy. We're always arguing and Tommy... we don't love each other... I see it in your eyes... You don't love me... You tried to as much as you could, but your heart wouldn't let you could it? Your heart is telling you to go to the one you truly love and that person isn't me. Am I right or am I right?"  
  
"Kat, I really care about you..."  
  
"I really care about you too, Tommy, but you don't love me and I don't' love you. I don't know how to tell you this in any easy way..."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I'm in love with someone else, someone very close to you and we want to have your blessing, Tommy."  
  
Tommy stared wide-eyed, as Kat ran out of the cafeteria and grabbed someone's arm and pull him towards the cafeteria. Much to his dismay, that someone was Billy.  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Hey Tommy..." Billy stated nervously, hoping Tommy wasn't going to look at this as a betrayal.  
  
"Wow... umm so you two... were you guys seeing each other behind my back?"  
  
"No, Tommy. It was just something we discovered yesterday..." Kat replied.  
  
"We never in our wildest dreams wanted to hurt you, Tommy." Billy said.  
  
"I ..." Tommy starts to say something, but is interrupted by Rocky rushing to the cafeteria.  
  
"Guys, the doctor is back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Maternity Waiting Room  
  
"Doctor Gibbons, is she all right? Is everything okay?" Jason asked as soon as Tommy, Kat and Billy ran to the room. Kim looked at Tommy and Kat, and jealously started to run through her bones. ::: Kat has Tommy now because I screwed up. I'll never have Tommy again...:::  
  
Doctor Gibbons sighed. "There were complications with the c-section..."  
  
Everyone held each other hands, as they prepared themselves for the bad news. ~*~*~ Heh heh.. nice cliffhanger huh?  
  
No teasers... I think you readers had enough suspense. ( 


	8. the bad news

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters  
  
Comments: Ahhh! I'm already on chapter 8 and I don't have many comments ( :::sniff sniff::: if you love the story... click the box and submit a review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doctor Gibbons, in his pacified voice, said, "There is no easy way to tell this to you, Mr. Scott. But, as soon as we got both children out, one of the babies was crying and the other was not. There was no heartbeat on the child, so we did emergency CPR and tried to resuscitate the child, but to no avail... I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone faced dropped. No one moved a muscle or made a sound. Everyone was just too shocked at the news that they had just received. Kimberly, realizing that she had just lost of her godchild, fell to her knees and started crying. Tommy and Zack quickly went to her and try to comfort her to the best of their ability, but no one knew how to comfort someone with something like this.  
  
Billy and the rest of the gang, instantly went for Jason, as they knew how traumatic and how heartbreaking this news was, especially to him. But, Jason gently pushed them aside and solemnly asked the doctor,  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Confused, Doctor Gibbons replied with, "I'm not sure what you're asking."  
  
"The babies. Were they boys or girls?"  
  
"You have a beautiful and healthy baby boy, Mister Scott. He is a little small due to the face that he was born premature. The other baby was a baby girl."  
  
Billy looked at Jason's stoic face. He didn't know whether he should be happy or sad. There was a celebration of life, combined with the grief of death. It looked to him that Jason didn't know either.  
  
"And Trini... How is she?"  
  
"There was some massive internal bleeding in one of the ovaries. I'm afraid we had no choice but to remove that ovary out, which would give her future problems in successfully conceiving again. We gave her several transfusions and she is doing well now. She should awaken in a few hours or so. I need to check on another patient... I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
As soon as Doctor Gibbons left, Jason angrily walked out of the room. Rocky hugged Aisha as tight as he could to comfort her, while Adam gently placed his arm around Tanya and let her rest her head on his shoulder. No one knew what to say or do at the moment.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Tommy carefully lifted Kimberly up and placed her in the arms of Zack, who was holding back his tears. Tommy kissed Kim on the forehead, wiped away her tears, and whispered, "I'm going to look for Jason..." Kim nodded and dropped her head back in Zack's arms.  
  
Tommy frantically looked for Jason all over the hospital, as he knew he wouldn't leave, and found him at the entrance.  
  
"Jase, you should be inside. We're all here to help you and Trini through this," Tommy said as he took a seat next to Jason.  
  
"In less than 24 hours, I have gone through every emotion possible. I found out I was having a child, and not even one child, two children: a boy and ... a girl. I found out I was going to be a father to two children with the woman I have loved for my entire life. Shocked as I may have been, I was terrified, yet I was so happy..." "When Trini and I were dating, we used to talk about what happened if we got married and had kids. Although it's sooner than we thought, we always wanted to have a boy and a girl. She always wanted a baby girl..." getting choked up at the thought of his lost daughter, he turned his head trying to hold back the tears,  
  
"this was suppose to be one of the best days of my life. But now... ... now instead of celebrating the birth of my twins... I'm grieving for the death of my daughter..." Jason finally let the tears out, "Now I have to tell Trini that she lost a baby girl and that she may never be able to have one again."  
  
Tommy hugged Jason as he started to cry his eyes, angrily but meagerly trying to push away from him... Finally, his emotions went wild.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL HER THAT HER DAUGHTER DIED?!?!? HUH?! HOW AM I EVER TO FORGIVE MYSELF FOR LEAVING HER... FOR GETTING HER INTO THIS BY HERSELF... FOR LEAVING HER FOR THESE DAMN GOLD POWERS I CAN"T FUCKIN' CONTROLL!!!!! HOW COULD I HAVE ABANDONED MY CHILDREN THIS WAY... THIS IS MY FAULT TOMMY... IF I HAD BEEN THERE..."  
  
"STOP! You are in no means to blame this on yourself. This is NOT your fault, Jason. Even if you were there, would things have been different? No. You know Trini, she would have never forgiven herself if you had stayed for her and the children... Don't play the "what ifs" game, Jason. There are a lot of "what ifs" in life and if everyone did that, we'd all be head cases by now. You can't blame yourself for this... Trini can't blame herself for this either, even though we know she will... even Kim... You have to be strong... if not for your child you have loss, but the child that is still here with us. You have a beautiful son Jason... You gotta move on from this for him and for Trini..."  
  
"I don't know how to tell her..."  
  
"We can all be in there together and tell her the news..."  
  
"But, I should be the one to tell her..."  
  
"We're family, Jason. Both of you need support here... and that's what we are here for. To love you and support you through thick and thin."  
  
Jason gave Tommy a brotherly Hug and thanked him for everything, even though he knew it wasn't necessary and with that, they went in together, as family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NO cliffhangers! Who's happy about that? ( But here's a hint: It's definitely not over yet... this imagination of mine is going WILD!!!  
  
Sorry it's so short... but I wanted to get SOMETHING out, rather than nothing.. cuz this might be a long dry spell from the fan fic.  
  
Anyways Teasers (You know you love them)  
  
"Tommy, I ..."  
  
"You're lying to me..." 


	9. damn

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so no suing.  
  
Comments: Thanks for the comments guys!!! I'm feeling greedy more more more! ( As I'm looking back on the chapters.. they look a lot better on a word document than they do as an Html.. I'll do better on the format I swear! ***I'm really sorry about the iK's .. it was something about the format when I uploaded it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Grove Hospital  
  
Jason watched Trini as she sleep peacefully on the hospital bed. He caressed her cheek softly and smoothly, as his eyes started to well-up. He didn't know how to even begin to tell her that they lost their daughter, how sorry he was and how much he wants to be there for her if she lets him. He wiped away his tears, as she saw her eyes fluttering.  
  
"Trini?"  
  
Her eyes started to open, unclear of what had just happened. Still lightheaded, she jumped up and put her hands on her belly, and starting to panic.  
  
"Jason??? What happened!?! Where... where's my baby? You have to tell me...where's my baby?"  
  
"Trini.. Trini.. shhhh... shhhh... you're all right.. I'm here." Jason held her in his warm arms and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
Trini started to cry, as her heart raced and started to hyperventilate, "Jason, I'm so sorry.. I'm soo sorry... I wanted to tell you..."  
  
"Angel... it's okay. I understand... I'm here now that's all that matters..."  
  
Jason held Trini as tightly as he could, as she started to calm down from her panicked state. She started to let go of Jason, even though her heart wanted to stay in his arms forever.  
  
"Is the baby all right? Did I have a boy or a girl?"  
  
Jason looked at her as though she had 6 heads. He didn't realize that she fell unconscious before the doctors could tell her that she was having twins. Jason realized that he had another complication in telling her what happened.  
  
"You had a beautiful baby boy, Trini."  
  
Her eyes started to light up, as her face lit up in a smile, "A baby boy? We had a baby boy?" She hugged Jason and laughed with joy. "Jason, we have a baby boy! Have you seen him, Jason? Does he have your eyes? I hope he has your eyes..." For one of the first times that night, Jason smiled at her happiness, but he knew that this happiness wouldn't last when he has to tell her about what happened to her other child.  
  
Trini put her hand on his face and caress his cheek and his face gradually flowed with her smooth hand. She looked at him with concerned and said, "What's wrong, Jason? Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Trini?"  
  
"Kim!!" Trini exclaimed. "Ohmigosh! Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Kat, Billy and Tommy! Everyone's here! I can't believe it! It feels like forever guys!"  
  
"Trini, it's good to see you up..." Adam said as he sat down on her bedside.  
  
"Thanks and Zack! I can't believe you're here! Omigosh! You were my emergency contact weren't you? I'm so sorry about everything. I hope that I didn't cause any trouble for you."  
  
"Trini... you're never any trouble girl."  
  
Trini smiled and brought Zack into a hug, as they released out of their bear hug, she asked, "So guys... Have you seen my son?"  
  
Kim was the first to try and respond and put all of her strength to put on a happy face. "He's beautiful Tri. He has his daddy's eyes and your nose."  
  
"Really? I always wanted him to have Jason's eyes... why does everyone look so sad? Did something happen?" Trini look into their eyes and started to become concerned, as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim and Rocky and Adam did the same for Aisha and Tanya.  
  
Jason held Trini's hand tightly and said, "Trini, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it? Come on guys... you're scaring me now."  
  
"Trini... when you were unconscious, the doctors found another heartbeat that the Switzerland doctors didn't notice... it was very faint and they realized you were having twins... with you're baby boy, you have a baby girl..."  
  
Trini's heart raced now. "Is she okay? Tell me she's okay... Jason... " She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes started to swell... she prayed she was thinking crazy and that's not what they are going to tell her.  
  
Jason's eyes started to tear up as well, since he knew Trini's heart was starting to break... "The... *choke* the baby girl was very small, Trini... and she was so little..."  
  
"No... no... you're lying to me... this isn't real... it's not real..."  
  
"Trini, I'm sorry... she didn't make it..." Jason tried to hug her but with all her might, she pushed him away. Jason kept on trying to comfort her...  
  
"No... NO...no... no...no..." Trini sobbed and kept pushing Jason away until she didn't have the strength and let her tears run their fury. Jason just held her as he started to cry as well.  
  
Tommy felt that they needed some private time and silently signaled the guys, who were trying to keep face, to help the girls out as they were tearing. Tommy walked out with Kimberly in his arms.  
  
"You guys... we've all had a really long night. You might as well get on home and get some rest... I'll stay and make sure everything is okay," Tommy stated noting the haggard looks everyone had. Although there were a few objections, everyone gave in and started to head out.  
  
"I wanna stay. Trini is my best friend. I want to stay," Kim declared. Tommy knew that when her mind was set, there was no changing it.  
  
"All right."  
  
Kat looked on as both Kim and Tommy walked back to the waiting room. She felt both anger and happiness for those two. Although she knew they should have been together, she didn't like feeling what she and Tommy had was nothing, or that she was going to be second-best to Kim. Billy interrupted her thought process and hugged her. She smiled and realized that everything worked out for the best. She and Billy walked out of the hospital... together.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~ Angel Grove Hospital Waiting Room  
  
Minutes later, Kimberly and Tommy sat together in the waiting room, waiting for Jason to come out or for at least something indication that they were okay. Kimberly touched his hand and rested her head on his shoulders, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay," Kimberly, in her tearful state, said.  
  
"I knew that I couldn't change your mind, especially since you were already in the mind set," Tommy smiled as he laid his head on hers, "anyways I enjoy the company, beautiful."  
  
"Don't call me that..."  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"Beautiful... I'm not... at least not after everything I did to you..."  
  
"Kimberly..."  
  
"This whole ordeal has made me realized that I need to tell you the truth. Why I sent you the letter, Tommy. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. I just thought you would be much happier."  
  
"Happier? Kim... you are my first love and you always will be. It broke my heart that you found someone else. Someone better than me... "  
  
"Tommy, there was no someone else. I wrote you that letter, so that you could find someone else who will make you happy. Not someone who is thousands of miles away from you... and Kat, Kat made you happy. I saw that when I came back for Christmas. It was the right thing to do Tommy. You and Kat will have a wonderful relationship and I hope that you two are very happy with each other."  
  
"Kim... Kat and I broke up, tonight actually. Both of us realized we had feelings for other people..."  
  
Kim looked into Tommy's eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really... Kim, I always knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, but because I thought you found someone you loved that I should find someone else as well. I never forgot about you, Kim. You were always on my mind."  
  
Kim looked down at the floor. "I feel so stupid..."  
  
"Don't." Tommy lifted her head, so that their eyes would meet. "Kimberly Hart, Will you be my girlfriend once again like it always should have been, like it always will be?"  
  
"Yes," Kimberly smiled and with that the inched closer to each other till their lips meet and once again, for their love to blossom.  
  
They were together again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Moon  
  
Rita looked into the baby incubator and put her hand on her transparent wall. "Oooo.. I can't wait to cradle you in my arms... You may have been born good, but we'll put some evil in you yet...You, my dear girl, will help us take over the world! Ohhh Zeddy! This is the perfect way to get our hands on those powers..."  
  
"Yes... With their baby girl in our hands, the power rangers are within our grasp, then the world..."  
  
The end...  
  
Just kidding.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
For those of you who hate my teasers... sorry. What can I say? It's a habit! ( 


	10. say goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so no suing.  
  
Comments: o.O sorry for the delay everyone... been busy with reality and trying to figure out what direction I want to take with this story. I hope everyone enjoys this.  
  
Angel Grove Hospital  
  
After 20 minutes of holding Trini, Jason finally calmed her down. He gently rubbed her back and soothed her to the best of his ability. Something suddenly urged to say how he felt.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Trini looked at him, with her swollen red eyes exhausted by the ordeal and fragile, yet her sereneness and her calmness still shine in her eyes. She gently stroked his face, noting every little detail so that she would never forget.  
  
"And I love you, Jason Lee Scott."  
  
They hugged and kiss each other with passion and love. Both of them knew that the real world was pulling them back with ferociously, that they had to deal with the consequences of their actions, of the truth, of the feeling of loss, but right there at that moment, they had each other.   
  
Dr. Gibson came in five minutes later and interrupted their moment. "uhhumm"  
  
Jason was the first to speak. "Hello Doctor Gibson. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything is in order now, Mister Scott. However, I wanted to recommend that both you and Ms. Kwan say good bye to the child to make sure both of you have closing in this. It depends on the both of you."  
  
"I want to see her," Trini said with confidence, but trembling with fear and guilt inside.  
  
"Are you sure Ms. Kwan?"  
  
"Yes. We both need closure," she squeezed Jason's hand to show her support for him and he reciprocated.  
  
Dr. Gibson bought the child in a clear, plastic bassinet. Her skin was pale blue. Her eyes were closed. You could see that, only moments ago, she was all tied up in wires. Even with all that, it seemed like she was just a child who was sleeping. Trini looked at her baby girl and imagined the person she could have been, the future she could have had. The tears once again rolled down her eyes. She wanted to see her daughter alive.  
  
As Doctor Gibson gently wrapped the child in a while blanket, he gently placed the baby girl into Trini arms. Jason attempted to look strong, but his eyes watered over the death of his little baby girl.  
  
"She's so cold Jason... so cold... and just so small..." Trini looked up at Jason and broke both their thoughts.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone..." Dr. Gibson soon said after quietly noting the couple needed time to process this.  
  
"Our baby girl would have been beautiful..." Jason said with his voice choking up.  
  
"We should name her you know. I know she's gone, but... we just..."  
  
"I know angel. I know."  
  
"I never found out the baby's gender, but if I were to have a girl, I wanted to name her after Kimberly, as sort of a gesture to how much I love her and how grateful I am to be her friend. I was going to name her Kimberly Elizabeth Scott... I thought we could nickname her Kimi or Lizzy..." Trini sniffed as she used her hand to wipe the tears away.  
  
"You were going to use my last name."  
  
"Yes. I always wanted you to be a part of them, whether or not you were physically present in their lives."  
  
Jason gently kissed Trini on the forehead and looked down at Kimi.  
  
"Kimi, my baby girl Kimi. I want you to know how much I love you, even though I never got to.. got to... hold you or have a chance to let you know how much I loved you. But you are so loved by your mom and dad, who only wanted you to be here with us forever..."  
  
Trini tried to hold back her tears as much as she could, but his speech to their dead daughter was heart breaking.  
  
"We would have loved you with all of our hearts. You are a part of us and always will be. The only thing that gives me solace right now is knowing that you're in a better place... I know that one day we'll meet again. But until then, I promise you that I will protect your brother with every fiber of my being; that I will love him and that he will have a happy family and will feel loved for all of his life. Rest peacefully, Kimberly Elizabeth Scott."  
  
Jason could no longer hold back the tears, so Trini lent him an arm of support. Sniffing from her tears, she began to say her goodbye.  
  
"Kimberly Elizabeth Scott, you are a part of me. You'll always have a part of my heart. I love you so much and wish you could be here. I want you here. You and your brother are everything to me, everything. I would have given my life for you if I could... Go with the angels my darling, I will always love you and honor you till we meet again..."  
  
Although she didn't say it, she grieved greatly for the death of her child but yet, she didn't feel the same with the child that was in her arms. She couldn't understand her feelings. She felt sad for the child that was in her arms, but not in the same way as she grieved for her daughter. This was her daughter... this child in her arms... it has to be... the hospital wouldn't make that kind of mistake. She put her thoughts in the back of her mind, deeming it as her refusing to believe the reality of the situation. The very thought of her daughter once more made her start sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Jason began to hold her as tightly as he could and both cried in each other arms.   
  
Billy's Place  
  
Everyone had decided to stay the night at Billy's, since Billy was exhausted and no one wanted him to drive by himself. After getting all of their parents' permission, they decided that the girls would get Billy's room, while the guys would get the living room.  
  
As they were preparing the sleeping bags, blankets and plows, Billy asked Zack. "Hey Zack, do you think that the peace conference is going to think you're gone missing?"  
  
Zack replied, "Nah, I told Diana Trini was in labor, so she's covering for me. Heh, She probably thinks I'm still on a flight here."  
  
The Girls came downstairs to say goodnight to the boys.  
  
"Hey," Tanya stated, "We're ready to head to bed, we just wanted to say goodnight, so Goodnight!"  
  
Kat went towards Billy, kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear goodnight, forgetting that they haven't told everyone about them yet. As soon as they realized what they had done, they turned around to see that the gang, who had their arms crossed, and wanted some answers.  
  
"You guys better explain," Aisha said, with her mind wandering with curiosity.  
  
With their hands held tightly together, Billy and Kat told everyone that they were in love and dating.  
  
Rocky was dismayed though. "Kat, I can't believe you would do that to Tommy! Same with you Billy! He's your best friend guys! How could you?!"  
  
"You misunderstood us, Rocky," Kat replied angrily, shocked at the reaction they got from Rocky, "Tommy knows about us and he understands, plus Kim is back and we all know that it would only take a second in that hospital for them to get together!! I was just in the way! So Rocky, before you dare go accusing me of something, learn the facts first!"  
  
After hearing this, Billy quickly let go of her hand and looked at her with disgust, "Is that why you wanted to be with me? Because Kim was going to get back with Tommy and you knew that you could turn to me for companionship? Am I just a rebound to you?!?!"  
  
Kat groaned & looked at him. "You know I didn't mean it that way, Billy..." She tried to touch his face, but Billy abruptly moved his face and angrily declared that he'll be in the lab.  
  
"Billy... Don't go..."  
  
He shrugged her off and left.  
  
"Thanks very much Rocky... as if this day wasn't bad enough!" Kat ran upstairs in tears. Everyone stared at Rocky with disappointment.  
  
"What? Admit it, everyone else was thinking the same thing and you know it," Rocky replied.  
  
"Whether or not we were thinking it, Kat is your friend and she deserves more from you,"  
  
Aisha said.  
  
"Hey, we better go up and check on her, get some sleep guys," Tanya said.  
  
Aisha went to Rocky and kissed him, "You're overreacting about this, but you know I care. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Rocky and Aisha kissed again, while Adam watched in pain. He knew what he was feeling was wrong, but he couldn't help it.  
  
He was in love with Aisha.   
  
5:00 AM  
  
Angel Grove Hospital  
  
Tommy and Kim slept uncomfortably together in the waiting room. Although the hard chairs were so uncomfortable, they were both in heaven. They were together. They were suddenly awoken by a finger tapping on Tommy's shoulder.  
  
"I see you two made up, you little devils you," Jason said smirking.  
  
Both Tommy and Kim blushed. Kim soon asked Jason. "How's Trini?"  
  
"She couldn't stop crying after saying goodbye to our little girl, but she finally calmed down and she's sleeping quietly now. We named her actually, we felt like we needed to."  
  
"You guys named her?"  
  
"Yea, Trini, before knowing the sex of her baby, planned on naming the baby after you as a kind of gratitude for all you've done. We really do owe you so much Kim. We named her Kimberly Elizabeth Scott."  
  
"You guys... I'm touched." Kimberly smiled with appreciation. "Soooo, are you guys going to be okay?" Kimberly asked with concern, but inwardly grinned knowing that both she and Trini finally got back with their soul mates.  
  
"Yea... I think we're going to be just fine..." Jason smiled as he thought of her beautiful face. "But there are a few more things I have to do."   
  
Author's note: Hope everyone enjoyed that. I'm still really sorry for the delay. I really wanted to get Jason and Trini's good bye to the best of my imagination and ability. I hope everyone enjoyed it.. until the next chapter! (I promise you won't have to wait as long as you did with this one.) 


	11. changes and responsibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so no suing.

Author's Note: o.O

Tommy, Kim and Jason took a taxi to Jason's home, where Jason invited them to stay. As soon as they opened the door, Mrs. Scott rushed toward them.

"Where have you been?!?! Do you know what time it is?!? You scared the death out of me!!! Emily called asking if you got home all right hours ago! She is worried sick about you as well!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?! Wait... your eyes are swollen a little... are you all right?" She then looked at his company and went wide-eyed. "Ohm gosh! Kim! You're back!! We've missed you!! How have you been?!?" Mrs. Scott quickly gave Kim a huge hug.

"Calm down Mary," Mr. Scott replied, "Our son has never done this before. I'm sure he has a good explanation to where he was... please excuse us... but you can't imagine what's been going through our minds for the last six hours."

Jason was extremely hesitant and exhausted. All he wanted to do now is delay the inevitable.

"Look mom... dad... I know you would really like an explanation now. If I were you, I would want one too... But I am exhausted to say the least and so are they. We really need to get some rest. But trust me, I was not reeking havoc, causing damage or in danger in anyway."

Before his wife could say anything, Mr. Scott said, "All right, but first thing in the morning, you are telling us everything okay?" All three teens nodded, even though he was only asking his son. "All right then, good night everyone. Kim, it's good to see you again. Come on Mary, let them get some sleep."

Mary nodded and said, "Goodnight son. You know where the guest pillows and blankets are. Goodnight guys."

When Jason's parents left, all three of them let out a big sigh. None of them could handle a lecture or even explain the events that proceeded last night. Jason lent Tommy and Kim some clothes to wear; Kim a shirt three sizes too big, and Tommy some spare pajamas he had around the house. As soon as they were all set and ready, they all conked out.

The Next Day

Billy's Place

Adam woke up from the sound of Rocky's snoring. His hair was all tussled from sleeping uncomfortably on the floor. He shook his head and groaned, "Man, I never want Rocky as a roommate. How in the world is everyone sleeping through this?" He soon saw that Billy's sleeping bag was never slept on. ::: Hmmm he must have stayed in the lab::: His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach growled for food. So he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine. Like the Hair-do."

Adam was shocked at the sight of Aisha, dressed and ready to go, sitting at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal. He started to suavely comb his morning hair back a little.

"I didn't think anyone was awake," Adam commented.

"With Rocky's snoring, how could I not? We could hear it all over the house. I'm just surprised that everyone else isn't awake yet."

Adam laughed at the comment, smirking to himself that that was exactly how he woke up. He face lit up at the sight Aisha smiling.

"So where'd you find the cereal? I'm starving."

She started laughing, "It's on the top cabinet on the left. You know, I think you hang with Rocky too much. You're beginning to sound like him now."

Adam blushed. He grabbed the cereal, the bottle of milk and sat next to Aisha.

"How are you feeling?" Aisha asked.

"Pretty good considering the present circumstances. I'm still just shocked that Jason and Trini are parents now and that one of their children are dead. I couldn't imagine what they're going through right now..."

"They're only 18 too. I don't know. I never expected to have children till at least 27-28."

"You imagined having children?"

"Yea, what girl doesn't? I guess my ideal life plans would be going to college, graduating early, getting a degree, then going to veterinarian school, marrying the love of my life, spend two years living in the city, moving to the suburbs and having 2 boys and 2 girls."

"Wow. You have your whole life basically planned."

"Yeah I guess so... but it changes as you grow, who knows what's going to happen to you in a day, a week or a lifetime. Just look at Jason. Yesterday, he was Jason, the gold ranger, boyfriend to Emily and now he's Jason, the father of a beautiful baby boy, gold ranger, and who knows about Emily and Trini."

"Yea that's true. You can never expect what card fate gives you."

"Do you ever imagine what's in your future, Adam?"

"Not really. My parents always had my life planned for me, since they never had the opportunities I had. So now, they want for me what they think is best."

"And what is best for you?"

"Hmm, going to an Ivy League school, getting a medical degree, becoming a famous surgeon, marrying a nice Korean girl and having at least 1 boy to carry on the name."

"Is that what you want though?"

"Once upon a time, it was. It was beaten through my head that that was what I was supposed to be."

"and now?"

"Now I'm not so sure... I really don't know what I want right now..."

"Well, you know Rocky and I will always support you in whatever you do," Aisha grasped his hand and look at him with her supportive eyes. His heart was officially racing. He was prayed he wasn't blushing. He didn't want to let go of her hand, but had to and gradually let go.

"So, the love of your life, is it Rocky?" He gave her a smile, but silently prayed that she would say no. _I feel terrible. How could I not want this for Rocky I know how much he cares for her, but these feelings of mine for Aisha... I'm sorry Rocky. _

"You know, I don't know ..." Aisha trailed off.

"What? What were you going to say?"

"You're his best friend. I shouldn't put you in this position..."

"I'm your best friend too, you know."

"I know. I know. It's just, well I like him A LOT, but I sometimes feel like we might be better friends than a couple, you know?"

"How does he feel?"

"I haven't really talked about it with him. I think he feels like this relationship is perfect. I actually think he might be in love with me. Ugh... does that sound so arrogant?"

"No, it doesn't Aisha. He would be crazy not to be head over heels with you. You're intelligent, witty, and beautiful with a "light up my life" smile.

Aisha blushed from Adam's very kind comments. She gently touched his face and Adam slowly lean towards Aisha's forwarding head. They could both feel the heat of each other's face. Their lips beckoning to touch...

SLAM

Both of them quickly move their faces away from each other and quickly went back to their cereals as Rocky came in.

"Hey guys," he groaned, "I'm starved, where's the food?" Rocky gave Aisha a quick kiss on her lips and went to grab the cereal, not noticing the blushing faces of his friends.

Jason's House

Jason walk towards the living room, as confident as can be and ready to face the music, by himself. He saw that both his mother and father were sitting on the sofa awaiting his entrance.

"Morning son," Mr. Scott said as soon as Jason entered the room.

"Good afternoon mom, dad," Jason replied.

"You ready to tell us what's going on?"

"Yes I am. I'm ready to face the consequences."

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Last night I found out Trini was back in town... and that she was 8 months pregnant."

"preg... preg... pregnant?!?!" Both of his parents were shocked by the news. Once they heard the name Trini, they just suspected that they conversed all night long and got back together, but never in their dreams, did they imagine this.

"Yea and it's my child... both Trini and I weren't and haven't been with anyone else..."

"Oh my..." Mrs. Scott, although she was flustered, stayed supportive and strong for her son.

"Kimberly and Trini decided to move to an apartment together in Stone Canyon. Tommy found out from Zack and went to see them. Luckily he came right on time because Trini went into labor and rushed her to the hospital." Jason paused for a bit so that his parents could grasp every bit of information he was giving to them.

"When I go there, Trini had already fallen unconscious from some complications, which is when we found out that she was having twins. So Trini had to do an emergency C-section. We ended up having a boy and a girl, but the girl was so small... she didn't make it... I was the one who told Trini... and we were basically mourning for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.

"my god..." Mrs. Scott gave Jason a hug, as a lonely tear rolled down his eye. She gave him all the love and support she could give, sadden by the news she just received. She may not have known about the child, but she still grieved for the granddaughter she never had.

Mr. Scott placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not only did he find out he was a grandfather. He also found out that his granddaughter was dead.

"Look son, although I don't' condone what Trini did... hiding it from you and the fact that you're a father at 18, we, if your mom agrees, want to help you and Trini out in anyway we can okay?"

_Whew_ Í thought you guys would take it much worse than that... Trini's father won't even speak to her..."

"They are our grandchildren and we want you to finish your education too. We want our grandson to have a good life. Your mom and I will make the arrangements for the funeral..."

"really?"

"Yes."

"Jason, there's one more thing," His mom said.

"What is it mom?"

"I know you'd want to do the honorable thing..."

"What do you mean?"

"marrying her..."

"I do want to ask her..."

"But make sure you love her... I know she meant a lot to you, but Emily has been in your life for a while too... you guys can make this work without being married..."

"Mom, I have never loved anything more than I love her. I'm going to tell Emily today that it's not going to work and I'm going to work everything out with Trini... I want us to be a family and I want to be her husband..."

"That's a big decision Jason. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am... more than anything in my life. Look, I have to get things done before I go back to the hospital... I love you guys... thank you for being as supportive as you can be. " Jason hugged and kissed his parents goodbye and left.

"Wow... our son is really going through some changes John," Mrs. Scott said as she held her husband in her arms.

"Yes he is... let's just hope that everything turns out all right," he replied and he wrapped his arms around her as well.

AN: Hey... sorry for the delay... I didn't know how to finish this chapter. ANYWAYS... because I love my reviewers... I'm going to let you guys decide what couple you want together: Aisha/Rocky or Aisha/Adam. I have an idea for both ways... so I'm letting you guys decide. The Jason /Trini storyline is mine though ï... Hope you enjoyed the chapter... Until the next one!


	12. breaking up is hard to do

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers (Saban Does)

Billy couldn't sleep at all that night. He just worked recklessly at the lab for most of the night. He felt adrenaline rushing as he was researching, creating new machinery. It was nothing like being a power ranger, but his love for science, his yearning for knowledge, gave him a new sense of life. It could never hurt him; not like love did... not like Kat did.

After hours of working, he finally gave up on his new project. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to go back into his house. He didn't want to see anyone from yesterday at least not yet... he was far too embarrassed and too upset about the events that took place last night. He left his lab and somehow his emotions guided him to the hospital. He didn't understand it, but he felt like talking to his old friend, the person who always seems to understand him, even though she probably wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

He stepped into Trini's room only to see that the bed was empty. He guided himself towards the ICU, where he saw Trini watching over this tiny baby in an incubator: her son. She was in a wheelchair, probably because she was too weak to stand yet. He saw her hand gently touch the incubator, as if she was trying to touch her baby. He watched her as she smiled at her tiny child. She looked exhausted, but at that moment of time, she seemed happy. He knocked on the window and Trini turned to see who it was. She waved him in. He gradually walked towards the ICU door and started putting on some scrubs and gloves.

"Excuse me... You're not allowed to be in here. Immediate family only," the ICU nurse stated as she blocked him from further going in.

"Oh Nurse Lyons, its okay. He's my brother." Trini said from where she was. She wanted to go to where he was, but she still needed someone to take her places.

"Your brother?" Nurse Lyons replied suspiciously as she noted the difference in skin color.

"He's adopted... can you please let him in?"

The Nurse moved away from his path and Billy made his way towards Trini.

"Hey 'sis'..." Billy said as he gave Trini a small hug.

Trini laughed. "Well, you are a brother to me; it just wasn't the way the nurse wanted. Either ways, your father always treated me like his own daughter. He treated all of us that way."

"I had a great father, just like this boy will have... and if not, I'll kick his ass."

Trini looked at him funny in a jokingly way. "I'd like to see you try... and don't say ass in here; there are babies in here."

"Hey, do you doubt my fighting abilities? And by the way, I won't say it anymore mom... "

"No. Of course not. I just doubt that you could kick Jason's beep..."

"Well I can and I would."

"Well anyways, what brings you here?"

"Why else? I wanted to see my best friend, of course and my beautiful Godson."

"He is beautiful isn't he?"

"He looks like a perfect mix between his mother and father."

"I'd actually think he looks more like his dad... I know he's so small, but I can feel that he's a fighter you know?"

"You know he is, Trini. He's a power ranger..."

"ONLY if he wants to be," Trini said smiling. Billy wrapped his arms around her shoulder to show her his support.

"You seem like you're in a better mood, considering the circumstances..."

"I'm trying to be strong here... I want to be strong here for my son, so he'll be strong for us and his sister."

"Good for you, Trini... Here, you need some rest. Let's get you back into your room okay?"

"All right... Be strong, Nathan. I love you," Trini said as she touched the incubator as if she was trying to touch him.

"You and Jason named him?"

"Well, sort of. When we were dating, we thought we were going to be together forever. We kind of talked about what we wanted, how many kids, where we wanted to live, what are future occupations were going to be like, you know... that stuff... we also mentioned what names we wanted for our children and Nathan was his choice and I loved it, so his name is Nathaniel Michael Scott; Michael after his grandfather..."

Billy started to imagine him and Kat doing those things in the future, but his confusion about Kat made him quickly shake the thought off.

"That is really sweet of you two, Trini... does that mean you've named..." Billy said as he soon rolled her away to her hospital room and helped her out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"Named our little girl? Yea we did. Kimberly Elizabeth Scott... I think you can figure out who her namesake was. Thanks for bringing me back to my room by the way..."

"You're welcome Trini. I never got to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. I can't imagine what you're feeling at the moment... I mean I was devastated about it ... I just... I can't imagine if that ever happen to me."

"It feels like someone ripped out a piece of me and I'll never get it back... I've lost so much in one day... Kimi, a future child..." Trini trailed off as her heart started to ache once again for a time when things were different. She cowered her head getting frustrated and upset just thinking about it.

Billy tenderly places himself onto the side of the hospital bed and gingerly takes Trini's hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... it's just this feeling I can't seem to shake off."

"What is this feeling?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy... and Billy... I really don't..."

Billy places his hand on Trini's face to try and reassure her. "Hey hey hey... you know I'd never think you're crazy... whatever you tell me..."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life and science combined."

"I don't know ... I can't shake that feeling that she's not gone... that she's not dead... I know I said goodbye to her... and I just... I just can't believe it... When I held her... I didn't feel connected... I didn't feel like it was my daughter... and what's even worse... I'm really truly worried about her and I don't even know why. Am I going crazy?" Trini said as she looked toward Billy genuinely concerned that something was wrong.

"No Trini... not at all... I think you're just in denial of everything that's happened... I think you want to believe that she's still alive and you know what? She is alive through us and always will be. She's alive through us and that's why you have to live on and be the greatest mom I know you can be. We're all connected; the power rangers and we will be for the rest of our lives." Billy saw that his advice seemed to make Trini smile for a bit, although still slightly hesitant.

"Thanks Billy... that helped so much."

"You're welcome Trini... and just so you know, I'll always be there for you. You were my first crush and my best friend; I couldn't ask for more. I could only repay the favor..." Billy said as he gave one of his oldest friends a hug. As soon as they released each other from their arms, Trini's inquisitive nature took over, knowing there was more to the visit than he's saying.

"Well then as your best friend, tell me what you're hiding, well, WHO you're hiding from is the more operative word."

"Am I that obvious?"

"I'm your best friend remember? I read you like a book... well most of the times. I know you still have _some_ surprises up your sleeve... so who is it?"

"Kat..."

"Ah... the new pink ranger right? Tommy's girlfriend?"

"EX-girlfriend..."

"Ah... I suppose you're the reason for that?"

"I'm not the ONLY reason."

"Kim and Tommy?" Trini said; slightly grinning at the fact that Kimberly and Tommy finally got back together, as she thought they always should have been.

"Yea... probably. Actually I haven't seen them since we left the hospital last night. It seems like they were on the verge at least."

"So what's wrong? You and Kat can be together."

"What's wrong is... is that I feel like the second wheel. Last night at my place, she made it seem like she had to give Tommy up, and not because she wanted to be with me. Because she knew Tommy would go back to Kim, she wanted to be with me. I wasn't her first choice..."

"Billy, did she want you before you even knew Kim was back?"

"Yes... but,"

"Then that's the point... she wanted you Billy, not to get back at Tommy. She wanted you... You can't blame her for feeling a little used in that relationship... no offense to Tommy and all... Are you sure you're not fighting it because you're scared that this is the real thing?"

Billy soon realized that Trini was right. Kat wanted to be with him, so why was he fighting it? Was he so scared about love that he was running away from it? It soon hit him that he wanted to be with her and wanted to take the risk. _No more hiding behind the books, behind science._ He was suddenly hit by the urge that to tell her all this... to tell her that he loves her more than anything in this life. He suddenly got up from Trini's bed.

"Billy?"

"Trini... I... I have to go ... I ..."

"Go. I'll see you later and say hello to Kat for me," Trini smiled as she instantly knew what Billy was going to do. Billy quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed off.

This time he wasn't going to run away.

Angel Grove Park

Jason walked toward the forest patch towards the far end of the park; where he and Emily spent more of their more romantic dates there. There was a small that the trees would surround, which was a perfect spot to watch the stars. He saw Emily there waiting patiently, sitting on a picnic blanket she had set on the floor. _Here goes nothing... _

Emily rose up as soon as she saw Jason nearing and ran towards him to give him a hug and a kiss, but Jason quickly turned his head so that they wouldn't. Jason tenderly stopped her from coming closer to him more.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Emily said bewildered at what just happened.

"We need to talk," he said as he and Emily sat down on the picnic blanket.

Emily soon looked worried, as she saw Jason's eyes were very solemn. Her heart started to race with anxiety wondering what this could be about.

"I have to tell you something. Trini is back..."

Emily's heart just stopped and sank. _ Omigosh... please don't say what I think he's going to say._

"Trini was pregnant and I didn't find out till last night when she went into emergency labor..."

Emily just sat there in shock. Emotions of jealousy and anger assaulted her at full force, as she started to assume more and more that Trini was trying to take Jason away from her. She didn't think she could feel anymore confused until Jason said, "there's more."

"Emily... she had twins; a baby girl and a baby boy. They were both premature and the baby girl didn't make it..." Jason said somberly.

A pang of guilt fell through Emily's stomach. "Omigosh... honey, I'm so sorry... Trini must be devastated. You are so sweet to be there for her when she needed you. I know she was a very close friend, even before you guys dated... and also want to apologize for assuming the worst... I thought you were going to tell me that you guys are getting back together..." Emily said with a breathe of relief until she looked and saw Jason staring at her; his eyes, the ones that use to look at her with such comfort and love, revealing to her the startling truth. The picture in his eyes showed her a thousand words. "You guys aren't getting back together right?"

"Emily... the babies are mine..."

"Yeah and we can get through it together. We can take care of them together Jason."

"I want him to have a family... he deserves to have a family... I couldn't give that to my little daughter."

"Your son can still have a family without you going back to Trini and leaving me Jason! There are many ways to have a family... it doesn't always consist of one mother, one father... this is the 21st century, Jason. Your son doesn't need a cookie cutter family."

"That's not it, Em."

"THEN WHAT IS IT, Jason!??!" Emily screamed as she got up from the blanket.

"I love her Emily. I'm sorry," Jason stood up as well to face her and tell her this in the eyes.

"This isn't fair Jason. You can't just turn off your feelings for me overnight, just because your pregnant ex-girlfriend comes back into your life. She's not treating you fair, Jason! You find out yesterday about it, she's known for months already! Now she just wants you to give up everything you've made during those months because she's here and with your kids!"

"She didn't ask me for anything I didn't want to give, Em."

"Then what about us? Huh, Jason? What about us? What about me? Do you not feel anything for me at all?"

"You're right... I can't turn off my feelings for you instantly, but my feelings for Trini are stronger. You and I haven't been working out lately and you have felt it too. I'm really sorry Emily... there just can't be an 'us' anymore."

"How can you just throw our whole relationship out the trash just cause your WHORE of an ex-girlfriend came back claiming that she was pregnant with your child!??!"

"HEY! DO NOT call her a whore Emily!" Jason yelled in an angry, defensive tone as he grab Emily's wrist when she turned her back on him. "I know this is my child. Neither of us has been with anyone else and the time works out Em."

"she could have.."

"No she couldn't have Emily... I know Trini..."

"What if you don't?!"

"I do, but tell me to question my relationship with her Em. I trust her with my life, as she trusts me with her life."

"But she didn't trust you enough to tell about her pregnancy. That's definitely something you would have wanted to know, Jase."

"You don't understand Emily..."

"Then make me understand, Jason! Why is it okay for her to not tell you about this?"

"Because of something I said before I left Switzerland, Em... she knew before I left but she couldn't tell me because I needed to come back more."

"Whatever, Jason... you deserve better than her. We deserve a chance. You can't say these last months didn't mean anything to you."

"Please Em... don't make this harder than it is."

Emily looked at Jason with her cold eyes, flaring with anger and hatred and firmly stated, "Go."

"Em..."

"GO!"

"I want to be friends with you..."

"GET OUT!! GO AWAY!! YOU'VE MADE OUR GRAVE NOW TAKE IT! GET OUT!" Emily screamed out as tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Em... I really am," Jason somberly said as he gradually walked away from their spot.

AN: YAY THE END OF EMILY AND JASON ï (or is it?) Yeah.. that's the end of the chapter... like my other story .. I'm going to fast forward a little bit to get to the good part... Hope you enjoyed it .. until next time mon cherie. ï


	13. six months later

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers (Saban Does)

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating! This chapter took me a REALLY long time lol… and I will fix it later.. I just wanted to get something out now! Thank silver sugar and night wing 509 for the comments. I'm slightly disappointed at the amount of reviews… I hope it wasn't a bad chapter. I know this story is going very slowly, but I promise it will get soon fast. (Hint Hint)

**Five Months Later**

**Trini and Kimberly's Place**

Trini watched Jason rest peacefully beside her as they lied there in bed together. She had awoken from a peaceful slumber to feed and calm Nathan down. Although it had been a very emotional and difficult past few months, especially with Kimberly Elizabeth's funeral, everything finally seemed to be settling down. Zack returned back to Switzerland after the funeral and has emailed us everyday since then. After graduating with the Peace Conference, Zack decided to stay with Diana and backpack around Europe for a year before coming back and going to Julliard, while most of the team decided to stay around Angel Grove and go to Angel Grove College, with the exception of Billy, Adam and Kat, who decided to go to Harvey Mudd and Berkeley Dance School, respectively.

Things have been going well with Billy and Kat as well. Billy rushed home after being in the hospital and found Katherine in the kitchen waiting on some toast, eyes worn out from crying the night before, and in one of the most spontaneous things Billy has ever done in his life, wrapped his arms around her waist picked her up and gave her the greatest kiss in her life. Ever since then, they have been blissfully happy.

Aisha and Rocky seemed to be all happy with the way things are going in their relationship, but the once strong friendship between Aisha, Rocky and Adam seemed to be dissipating. Adam was growing more and more distinct with them and no one knew entirely why. Most of us had come up to him and asked what was wrong, but Adam had introverted himself.

Tommy and Kimberly slowly mended all their fears about their relationship and their love grew even more than it was before. Their relationship was stronger then ever, it was as though nothing could stop them from being together; the same way she felt about Jason.

Jason, the love of her life, the father of her children, had been a rock through the all this, especially for her, his family as well. Not only did they help financially, but they also accepted her and Nathan as family, something her family could not do. If she wasn't sure about Jason's love for her before, she certainly was sure now. She couldn't imagine a life without him now. He stayed with her whenever he could, while maintaining his classes and even some of his old activities. She was absolutely amazed at how strong he was. Out of all of them, he has faced the most adversity. Shortly after losing his daughter, he returned the gold powers back to Trey, since it was slowly killing him. He felt so lost and not useful, he started to run away from everyone and everything. But one night, as he watched the mother of his children and his son sleeping together, he realized the more important things to life and how much he was loved by his family.

Trini stroked his clean-shaven face, trying to remember every little detail of what he looked like right then and there. Jason stirred and touched her hand with his, holding it on his face. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Can't sleep baby?"

"I can. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. I love you so much Jason," she said as she snuggled closer to him, there eyes meeting with each other.

"I love you too, angel," Jason smiled as he gently touched her face.

"Marry me."

"What?" Jason said a little stunned; happy, but stunned.

"Marry me."

"But when I asked you five months ago and you said that you weren't ready."

"I know. I didn't want you to marry me just because of Nathan and Kimi. I didn't want you to feel obligated to me. If we were to marry, I wanted it to be because you loved me."

"You would never be just an obligation to me, Trini. I've never been happier with anyone else in my life. I love you and Nathan more than anything in life. My love only grows stronger as each day passes."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Did you have any doubt in that?" Jason said as he kissed Trini passionately on the lips. Jason then smoothly took off the necklace he gave Trini off her neck and slipped the ring off the chain. Jason popped out of the bed and got down in one knee as Trini rose up from bed.

"Trini Kwan, will you do me the honor of being my wife, for now and always?" Jason said as he placed his grandmother's ring around her ring finger.

"Yes!" Trini cried out as she jumped up and hugged him, causing him to fall on the ground. As she lay on top of him she gave him a great big kiss on the lips, her face glowing with happiness.

At that moment in time, no two people have ever been happier.

**Ernie's Juice Bar**

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Billy asked as he and Kat entered the juice bar, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"We were about to ask you the same thing…" Rocky said as he and Aisha turned around to greet them.

"Hey Guys…" Tommy said, as he, Kim and Adam entered the Juice bar as well. "So what's this all about?"

"Beats us… Trini called us saying to meet her here. She said she had an important announcement to make," Billy said.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to wait and see don't we?" Kimberly smirked happily and lightly jumped up.

"Ah … you know don't you?" Tommy smiled as he hugged his girlfriend around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Maybe… " Kimberly beamed. "Let's just say this is very good news…"

"Hey guys…" Jason and Trini said together with little Nathan in tow. Trini lifted little Nathan up from the carriage and held him, while Jason helped her into her sit. Jason then grabbed another chair and sat besides them.

"So what's going on guys?" Adam said out of curiosity.

"Well… we have some news," Jason said as he placed his arms around Trini and Nathan.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Rocky asked. Everyone turned to look at Jason and Trini wide-eyed.

"NO!" Trini and Jason instantly replied, causing everyone else to laugh. Aisha nudged Rocky in the stomach. "What? I was just checking…" Rocky said innocently.

"Well… we're not Rocky, but we do have some news," Jason said, kissing Trini in the cheek.

"Well come on then! Spit it out! We're dying here!" Kat replied.

Jason and Trini looked at each other eye to eye and smiled. They then turned their head together towards everyone and said, "We're engaged!"

Everyone cheered and gathered around the couple to say their congratulations. While their joyous celebration went on, no one noticed Emily watching from afar, angered at what was happening in front of her.

Emily hid back into the lockers. She silently whispered to herself, "Damn you Trini. You took the only guy I really cared about in my life, but its fine. You're not going have him for long anyways. He broke my heart for you, now I'm going to break yours."

**The Next Day **

**Jason's House **

Jason threw his keys onto the desk of his parent's house and dropped in backpack on the floor. He had just finished his classes at Angel Grove College for the day and after getting a few things, decided to head over to Trini's place.

Ring Ring

As Jason flipped through the mail, he went into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Scott residence," Jason answered as he continued to flip through the mail.

"Hey."

"Emily? Is that you?" Jason asked, surprised that she would call him after what he did.

"Yeah it's me. How've you been?" Emily replied sincerely.

"I've… well… I've been great and you? Why are you calling?"

"I've been good. I just… well I wanted to call you and hear from you again."

"Wow… I'm just surprised because I haven't heard from you in a couple of months. I thought you hated me after everything."

"I could never hate you Jason… I just want to talk to you to apologize for the way I've acted to you and Trini the last few months and maybe try to reconcile a friendship."

"Really?" Jason asked surprised. He knew that Emily had been very bitter after the break up and started a couple of rumors here and there about Trini and himself, more so about Trini, which he knew kind of upset her.

"Yea… Can you meet me back in our spot in the park at 3 today? Maybe we can just talk as friends?" Emily replied as innocently and sincere as possible, although deep down she knew she had ulterior motives.

Jason looked at the time and realized he only had an hour. _Hmmm... I'll just head over to Trini's after this. I'm sure it's not going to take too long. _"Sure… I guess I'll see you then."

"Thanks Jason… I'll see you soon," Emily said grinning as she hung up the phone. _Time for step 2_, she thought as she picked up the receiver again and started dialing Trini and Kim's number.

**Trini and Kim's Apartment**

Ring Ring

Trini heard the phone as she was carrying a crying Nathan to calm him down. Nathan had been crying all week because he had just started teething. She grabbed a chilled carrot in the fridge and situated the carrot into Nathan's mouth. "There you go Nathan..." Trini said as she tried to get to the phone, "Kim! KIM! Can you get that? Kim?" No response. So carrying Nathan into the living, she put his weight on one arm and she picked up the phone.

"Trini and Kim's place."

"Hi… Is this Trini?"

"Yes… and who is this?"

"This is Emily."

"Oh…. What do you want?" Trini said a little suspicious as to why she was calling.

"Look… you have every right to be upset with me, especially because of what I did, but I'm trying to amend the things I did. I wanted to apologize to you in person in hopes that we could be friends... will you be at least willing to try?"

At first instinct, Trini wanted to just hang up on her, but she felt like Emily was really being sincere here. _Everyone deserves a chance right?_ "All right… I'll get Kim to babysit Nathan for a bit… where do you want to meet?"

"How about Angel Grove Park, you know where the forest patch is? There's a small grass area, surrounded by the trees. Can you meet me there at around, 3:15?"

"Yeah sure… I'll see you then."

"Thanks Trini… bye…"

Trini hung up the phone, still a little suspicious about why she called. _After all this time… why here? Why now? _She slowly sat on the couch and as she gently cradled Nathan in her arms, Kimberly comes in wearing a bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey… who was that?" Kimberly said as she started drying her hair.

"Surprisingly, it was Emily…" Trini said helping Nathan with the chilled carrot.

"Emily?? What did she want?"

"She wants to talk to me and apologize to me for the stuff she did."

"Really? Well, She should… she was really horrible to you because of the breakup."

"Yeah… I'm just wondering… why now, you know?"

"Well… maybe she wasn't ready to apologize until now. Maybe you should just go and see what's up."

"Yeah you're right. Would you mind watching Nathan for me for an hour or so?"

"Of course not! I love spending time with my godson. I'm just going to bring him to the Juice bar because I'm meeting up with Tommy there."

"That's fine… just don't be doing anything in front of Nathan, if you know what I mean."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean…"

"Well… you and Tommy have been attached by the hip… oh wait… did I say hip… I meant lip?"

"Hardy har har. Tommy and I are just hopelessly in love, just like you and Jason. We won't be doing anything that Nathan hasn't already seen from the two of you," Kimberly smirked. Trini replied with a sarcastic evil glare.

"All right all right. Go get dressed…I'll get freshened up a bit." Trini said as she left to place Nathan, who was starting to fall asleep, in his crib.

**Angel Grove Park **

Jason waited patiently for Emily at their old spot. He looked at the time and noticed it was 3:05.

"Sorry I kept you waiting…" Emily said in a somewhat sultry voice. She walked towards him so that she stood right in front of him. He instantly got suspicious when he saw what she was wearing: a very short black skirt and the blouse he gave her for her birthday.

"Emily… What are you doing?" Jason said as he slowly stepped away from her.

"Nothing! Like I said I wanted to talk." Emily replied, pretending to be shocked at what he was trying to infer.

"So why are you dressed like that?"

"I felt reminiscent and decided to wear it. I thought you would like it."

"I do… but it just seems strange that's all Em…"

"Well... maybe it's because I want to rekindle more than friendship, Jase."

"What?! Em.. you know that's not going to happen… " Jason replied as he started to leave. Emily gently grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Please don't go. Jason, I miss you so much. I want us to be together again."

"Don't you get it Em? I'm with Trini now and I'm very much in love with her… We're engaged."

"I'm in love with you… and I know you felt something for me as well… you can't deny those feelings…"

"Em… it's in the past… it was great while it lasted but it's over now…" Jason said looking Emily straight in the eye. From the corner of her eye, Emily saw Trini was approaching; she quickly put her plan into motion.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Emily quickly kissed him hard and passionately and wrapped her arms around him, so it would be harder for him to push away. In a matter of seconds, Trini caught a glimpse of this passionate embrace made by Emily and Jason. Horrified, she ran away from it as fast as she could, until she was far enough to collapse, tears falling with her. All she could do right then and there, was just cry.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings too badly, Jason kindly pushed her away. "Look Em… I'm sorry but I love Trini with all of my heart. This isn't going to happen… EVER… understand?" he said standing his ground.

"Trini will never love you as much as I do, Jason… Maybe you'll be able to realize that soon," Emily said leaving him alone.

After minutes of just sitting there crying, Trini finally got up to sit on the swings in the playground, her eyes puffy from before. She decided to stay there until her eyes somewhat settled down. She didn't want Kim or Nathan to see her like this. She sat there looking at her engagement ring and started to twirl it around her fingers. _Emily must have wanted to me to catch them like that or else she wouldn't have called… but why would she do something like this? Why would he kiss her? God… I thought he loved me…_ M_aybe there's a reason… but even if it was a mistake, would I ever be able to trust him again? Am I holding him back from something else he wants in life? _Slightly dejected, she took off the gold chain around her neck and placed the ring back onto its original spot.

Suddenly, a group of putties started to approach her around the swings. She flung up and positioned herself to attack. As the putties started surrounding her, she kicked a putty, only for it to grabbed her by the leg and flip her to the ground. _Ugh… I haven't done this in a while…_ As she was on the ground she hit two of the putties ankles, causing 3 or 4 of them to fall to the ground as she quickly got up.

As soon as she found an opening she ran towards the playground area, knowing that she could use it to her advantage. She tried to use the communicator to connect with Zordon, but before she could, the putties caught up with her. She ran up the slide, head on to the bar and kicked the putty down to demolish it. She then slid down and destroyed another two.

She was about to hit another when her attention strayed to a young girl around her age who appeared out of nowhere, with long jet black hair, which caused the putty to kick her to the ground. The young girl smirked at the sight, her eyes flashed red. The putties held back as she came towards Trini. Trini rose up and made a karate stance.

"Try and hit me," the girl spoke with such a calm and forceful manner, as she curled her finger towards Trini to make the first move.

Trini circled around her and jabbed at her chest, but she was easily deflected. Every punch and kick Trini shot at her, the young girl deflected with vigor and grace. Trini noticed that her skills were similar to her own pray mantis style, but with an added karate twist to them. She tried to surprise her by jump kicking her, but the women came prepared grabbed her foot and twisted her and threw her ground face down

"UH…" Trini screamed as she was thrown to the floor. The slender girl used her black leather heel and stepped on Trini's back, making Trini wince in pain. The girl crouched down and grabbed Trini by the hair, leaning close to Trini's face.

"Who are you?" Trini cringed as the girl pulled her hair.

"Don't' you recognize your own daughter, mother?" Kimi whispered into Trini's ear and grinned.

"What? Kimi?" Trini cried out in shock.

"They call me Saber now, after you, but much stronger," Kimi whispered.

"Trini!" the gang cried causing Saber to turn around to see what was going on.

"Until next time, mom," Saber whispered as she took a rock and hit her mother in the head with it, causing her to fall unconscious. She let go of her hair and teleported out of the park.

AN: You like the chapter? REVIEW! Please review.. I was so depressed when only two people reviewed the last time (even though both of them was GREATLY appreciated!)


	14. The Gang Finds Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers (Saban Does)

AN: I hope everyone likes the new chapter! I'm really sorry about how long I haven't updated. If you guys have all seen my profile, I will be taking a break from this story until further notice (I need to figure out where I want to go with this story and finish up my other story as well). Comment! Give me ideas! Help me out!

* * *

"Trini!" Adam yelled as he ran to her as quickly as he could. He carefully examined her to the best of his ability to see if he could move her without hurting her more. 

"Adam? Is she going to be okay?" Katherine asked as she helped him out.

"Yeah I think so. I think the girl hit her enough to knock her unconscious but not enough to kill her. Who was she anyways?" Adam asked as he checked her neck for any broken bones. Kimberly cradled Nathan and made sure he couldn't see her in her state, while Tommy went to help.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before," Billy said. "Alpha, teleport us to sick bay; Trini's been hurt." Billy gently lifted her up and supported her tiny body. Even after giving birth recently, Trini still had a very petite frame. As Alpha teleported the gang to the command center, Billy gently placed her down on the medical center bed.

"Zordon, who was that girl?" Adam asked as Alpha and Billy started to tend to Trini and examine her for any concussions.

"I AM SORRY. I HAVE NO INFORMATION ON THIS NEW ENEMY."

"How is she?" Kim asked concerned.

"She's just unconscious at the moment. She has some cuts and bruises and we should observe her in case she does have a concussion. Has any communicated with Jason?" Billy asked as he left Alpha to tend to Trini.

"Yea…. He's teleporting here now," Rocky said just as Jason entered the command center and headed straight toward Trini.

"How is she? Who did this to her?" Jason said angrily as he caressed Trini's face gently.

"We think it's a new enemy of ours. We really have no information on her, nor do we know why she would attack Trini," Aisha commented as she started to research and play back the encounter with the new girl.

"Well, Find Out," Jason commanded forcefully, causing Aisha to flinch.

"You have to calm down Jason. Trini's going to be fine… There's no need to yell at your friends, who are there for you," Adam explained. Guilt flowed through Jason as he realized he was being abrupt with his friends. He silently nodded, as he calmed himself down.

"I don't understand though, why was Trini at the park by herself? I though she was staying at home with Nathan today," Jason coolly asked.

"She asked me to babysit," Kim responded as she held little Nathan in her arms. "Emily wanted to talk to her and apologize."

Jason was startled when he heard the name, Emily, and realized that their engagement ring was no longer on Trini's hand as he held it tightly.

"Why the face, Jason? Do you know why Emily wanted to meet with her?"

"No. I don't…" He lied, praying she would understand that what happened was not his fault and that he loved only her.

"Kimi… Don't do this…" Trini moaned from her unconscious state as she rolled her head over to the other side, in a state of dream-like panic.

"Kimi? Don't do what?" Jason asked aloud, looking at the gang for some answers.

"Hey guys… Have you noticed that Trini and the girl look extraordinarily alike?" Rocky said as he put his arms around Aisha's shoulder and carefully examined the picture of the long haired Asian girl.

"So? You thought Trini and Scorpina looked alike as well. You know, not all Asians look alike," Adam commented.

"I know that. But seriously, just look closely… it's almost like their sisters."

"Trini doesn't have a sister though…" Kim explained.

"It couldn't be…" Billy murmured as he looked intensely at the picture of the girl as well.

"It couldn't be what Billy? Tommy asked, as the other watched Billy looked at the screen as though it was growing another head.

"Kimi?"

* * *

Enjoy.  



End file.
